


The Prophecy of Good and Evil

by Captain_Autistic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Autistic/pseuds/Captain_Autistic
Summary: Im 11 Jährigen Akius Grindelwald schlimmern ungezähmte Kräfte, die er jedoch gut zu kontrollieren weiß. Als allerdings seine Abstammung an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, wird plötzlich klar, dass von dem Jungen auch große Gefahr ausgehen kann.





	1. Chapter 1

„Akius, aufwachen. Frühstück ist fertig!“, weckte mich Vater wie jeden Morgen. Ich hatte meine Augen noch geschlossen, doch trotzdem konnte ich wahrnehmen, wie die warme Spätsommersonne Irlands in mein Zimmer schien. Ich hörte das Meer nahe dem Haus rauschen, sowie einige Möwen, die durch die Luft flogen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um. Mein Bett war einfach zu weich und bequem.

„Akius Gellert Albus Grindelwald, ich sage es dir nicht noch einmal. Steh auf. Wir müssen pünktlich in London sein.“ Da fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich würde heute in den Zug nach Hogwarts steigen und endlich lernen zu zaubern. Sofort sprang ich hellwach aus dem Bett. Vater hatte mir gestern Abend noch meine kastanienbraunen Haare geschnitten. Ich sollte ja einen guten Eindruck bei meinen neuen Mitschülern machen. Also zog ich mir voller stolz meine Schuluniform an, die bereits sei einer Woche vor meinem Schrank hing. Sorgfältig kämmte ich mir die Haare. Ich betrachtete mich anschließend im Spiegel. Meine außergewöhnlichen Augen starrten aus dem Spiegel auf mich zurück. Mein linkes Auge war strahlend blau, das rechte Schneeweiß. Dieses besondere Merkmal hatte ich von Vater geerbt, worauf ich sehr stolz war. Bevor ich Vater noch wütend machte, verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging hinunter ins Esszimmer.

„Guten Morgen, Vater.“, begrüßte ich ihn.

„Guten Morgen, Akius. Bist du schon aufgeregt?“

„Ja, sehr. Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“ Ich zog meinen Teller zu mir heran. Vater hatte mir mein Lieblingsessen gemacht. Toast mit Bacon und Rührei zusammen mit meinem Lieblingstee.

„Iss dich satt. So gut wirst du bis zum Winter nicht mehr essen.“, lachte Vater.

„Ich werde dein Essen vermissen, Vater.“

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht nur das Essen vermissen wirst.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir werden sehen.“   
Vater ließ mich noch in Ruhe frühstücken, bevor wir mein Gepäck fertigmachten.   
„Hast du alles, was du brauchst?“, wollte Vater wissen. Ich nickte daraufhin bloß. Ich war bereits zu aufgeregt, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich nahm Vaters Hand und bloß einen Augenblick später standen wir in einer Seitenstraße in London, unweit des Bahnhofs. Ich hörte unzählige Menschen auf der nächsten Hauptstraße. Sogar ein paar Autos konnte ich entdecken. Ich schaute mich staunend um. Noch nie war ich in solch einer großen Stadt gewesen.   
„Komm mit, Akius. Du willst doch nicht deinen Zug verpassen.“, riss mich Vaters Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf und folgte Vater zum Bahnhof.   
„Wo müssen wir hin?“, fragte ich Vater, als ich das Gleis, auf das ich musste, nicht ausgeschildert sah. Dabei konnte ich von Glück reden, dass er den Weg bereits kannte.

„Genau dort hin.“, antwortete er mir, auf eine Wand zeigend: „Du läufst so schnell du kannst auf diese Wand durch. Keine Angst, du kannst einfach wie durch einen Vorhang durchrennen.“

„Durch die WAND???“

„Nicht so laut! Ja, durch die Wand. Und jetzt lauf. Gerade achtet niemand auf uns.“ Ich stellte mich in guter Entfernung vor die Wand und schluckte. Doch trotz meiner Angst vertraute ich Vater. Er würde niemals riskieren, dass ich mich verletze oder noch schlimmeres. Also kniff ich meine Augen zu und rannte los. Ich spürte eine Art Windstoß in meinem Gesicht, was mich dazu veranlasste, langsam stehen zu bleiben und meine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Rechts von mir sah ich eine große, moderne Lokomotive. Überall über das Gleis liefen Kinder mit ihren Familien. Viele der Kinder würden meine Klassenkameraden sein. Ich konnte einigen ansehen, dass sie ähnlich nervös waren, wie ich selbst. Kurz nach mir betrat Vater das Gleis.

„Du hast noch 5 Minuten. Soll ich dir mit dem Koffer helfen?“  
„Danke, Vater, aber ich komme auch allein klar.“ Kaum hatte ich diesen Satz ausgesprochen, fiel Vater auf die Knie und umarmte mich fest.   
„Pass gut auf dich auf, mein Junge. Ich werde sich vermissen.“

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen.“

„Schreib mir Briefe, ja? Ich will nicht bis Weihnachten warten, um etwas von deiner Schulzeit zu erfahren.“

„Mach ich, Vater.“ Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und zog meinen Koffer zur Tür des nächsten Wagons.   
„Auf Wiedersehen, Vater.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Akius. Ich habe dich lieb.“   
Ich setzte mich in ein noch leeres Abteil des Zuges, gerade noch rechtzeitig, als sich das Fahrzeug in Bewegung setzte. Durchs Fenster winkte ich Vater noch zu, solange ich ihn sehen konnte. Dabei lehnte ich mich wie viele andere Kinder aus dem Fenster. Dann hatte der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen und rauschte durch die weite Landschaft Englands.

 

Erst am späten Abend, die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und Sterne funkelten am Himmel, erreichte der Zug sein Ziel. Als wir ausstiegen, wurden vor allem wir Erstklässler aufgefordert, unsere Koffer am Bahnsteig stehen zu lassen. Sie würden später in die Schlafsäle gebracht werden. Neugierig folgten wir einem Professor, der uns auf einem besonderen Weg zum Schloss bringen würde, in dem wir von nun an Leben und Lernen würden. Er wies uns an, in Vierergruppen in kleine Ruderboote zu steigen. Ich saß am Bug des Bootes und hielt eine Laterne. Die Boote setzten sich von selbst in Bewegung und trieben über einen großen See auf das hell erleuchtete Schloss zu. Wie auch meine anderen Mitschüler stieß ich einen erstaunt-faszinierten Laut aus. Jeder Eindruck, der unsere Augen oder Ohren traf beeindruckte uns. Obwohl fast alle von uns Magie bereits auf unseren ersten 11 Lebensjahren kannten, war es trotzdem beeindrucken für uns alle, in einem solch imposanten Schloss wie Hogwarts zu sein, wo man das magische Potenzial des Ortes förmlich spüren konnte. Nach einem mehrere Minuten dauernden Fußmarsch kamen wir in die große Halle, wo bereits alle älteren Schüler und die Professoren saßen. Der Schulleiter hielt eine Lange reden um sowohl uns Erstklässler, als auch alle anderen Schüler Willkommen zu heißen. Dann erfolgte die berüchtigte Einteilung in eines der vier Häuser.

„Grindelwald, Akius Gellert Albus!“, hallte mein Name als siebter durch die Halle. Ich schob mich an den anderen Kindern vorbei und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Doch dabei kam ich nicht herum, den schockierten Blick eines Professors zu entdecken, als mein Name ausgerufen wurde. Doch genauer darüber nachdenken, warum der Professor so schockiert sein würde, konnte ich nicht, denn ich bekam nun mein Haus mitgeteilt. Diese Einteilung würde nun die nächsten sieben Jahre meines Lebens bestimmen, aber auch mein Leben nach der Schule prägen. Und ich freute mich sehr darauf.  

„Slytherin!“, rief der sprechende Hut aus, noch bevor er meinen Kopf überhaupt berührt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Du bist Akius, richtig?“, sprach mich während des Festessens mein Sitznachbar an. Er war ebenfalls Erstklässler. Als erster wurde er nach vorne gerufen. Ich musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er hatte blonde, wenige Millimeter kurze Haare und blaue Augen, die durch eine dünne, silberne Brille zu sehen waren.

Ich nickte als Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Und du bist… Cyril?“, entgegnete ich. Er streckte mir nickend die Hand entgegen.

„Cyril Thomas Boucha mein Name. Freut mich, sich kennen zu lernen, Akius.“

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“  Cyril war sehr nett zu mir und wir unterhielten uns lange. Ich erfuhr, dass er in London aufgewachsen war als Sohn zweier Muggel.

„Was tust du dann hier, Schlammblut??“, blaffte ihn ein älterer Junge an. Schlammblut. Dieses Wort hatte ich auch schon aus Vaters Mund gehört. Nur in welchen Kontext, wusste ich nicht mehr.

„Was ist ein Schlammblut?“, fragte mich Cyril.

„Eine Beleidigung gerichtet an Zauberer mit Muggeln als Eltern.“, antwortete ich trocken.

„Er hat mich beleidigt??“, rief Cyril aus, scheinbar in seiner Ehre angekratzt.

„Bleib ruhig. Du willst doch nicht am ersten Tag schon Ärger bekommen.“

„Stimmt. Du hast ja recht. Aber irgendwann werde ich es ihm zurückzahlen!“ Ich seufzte bloß. Mit Cyril würde ich auf jeden Fall viel Spaß im Laufe meiner Schulzeit haben.

 

Spät am Abend lag ich wach in meinem Bett im Schlafsaal, der an den Gemeinschaftsraum meines Hauses Slytherin anschloss. Cyril lag im Bett links von mir und schlief bereits tief und fest. Seine Brille hatte er auf die Truhe vor seinem Bett gelegt, in der sich seine Kleidung befand. Ich persönlich konnte an schlaf noch nicht denken. Zu beschäftigt war mein Gehirn damit, die Eindrücke des heutigen Tages zu verarbeiten. Gerne würde ich jetzt mit Vater bei einer schönen, heißen Tasse Tee darüber sprechen. Doch leider war das nicht möglich. Erst wenn ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fahren würde, würde ich Vater wiedersehen und wieder mit ihm reden können. Bis dahin musste ich mich mit Briefen zufriedengeben. Den ersten Brief wollte ich Vater jedoch erst zum Wochenende schreiben. Denn zum einen wusste ich noch nicht, wie ich Briefe nach Hause verschicken konnte, und zum anderen hatte ich noch nicht wirklich viel zu berichten. Ich könnte kurz das Festmahl beschreiben. Das Essen war akzeptabel, aber im Vergleich zu Vaters Kochkünsten konnte man das Essen hier vergessen.

Auch vom Gemeinschaftsraum würde ich Vater erzählen. Der Raum lag unter einem See und war von grünen Lampen erleuchtet. Die mystische Atmosphäre sprach mich zwar an, aber trotzdem vermisste ich das Tageslicht, dass ich von Zuhause kannte, wenn mir morgens die warme Sommersonne in die Augen schien.  Außerdem würde ich von meinem ersten richtigen Freund berichten. Vom impulsiven, etwas arroganten, aber trotzdem netten Cyril, mit dem ich mich auf Anhieb anfreunden konnte. Vater würde sich freuen, dass ich nicht als Außenseiter endete, obwohl ich nie richtigen Kontakt zu gleichaltrigen hatte. Denn Aufgrund der Entfernung zur nächsten Stadt waren wir in unserem Anwesen immer allein. Aus diesem Grund wurde ich auch bisher von Vater zuhause unterrichtet. Ich vermisste Vater jetzt schon, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal einen Tag weg von Zuhause war.

 

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich bloß Stille und Dunkelheit. Nichts war mehr so, wie ich es gewohnt war. Keine irische Morgensonne, die in mein Zimmer schien, keine rauschenden Wellen, die nach Freiheit klangen und vor allem kein Vater, der mich weckte und mir einen guten Morgen wünschte. Mit einem leichten, vom Heimweh ausgelösten Schluchzen setzte ich mich auf.

„Akius? Bist du wach?“, hörte ich neben mir Cyrils Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin wach, wieso?“

„Kannst du mir meine Brille geben? Ohne kann ich nichts sehen…“ Augenblicklich stand ich auf und reichte Cyril seine dünne Brille.

„Dankeschön. Hast du schlafen können, Akius?“

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke, ich habe etwas Heimweh. Ich bin bisher nie von Zuhause weg gewesen.“

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Auch wenn es anfangs schwierig ist.“

Gerade als ich etwas erwidern wollte, betrat ein Vertrauensschüler den Schlafsaal, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir alle pünktlich aufstanden. In kürze würde es Frühstück geben. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es mein Lieblingsfrühstück gab. Aber ich würde mich auch mit weniger zufrieden geben.

 

„Weißt du, zu welchem Unterricht wir gleich müssen?“, fragte ich Cyril, während ich mir eine Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade schmierte.

„Nein. Ich bin ebenso ahnungslos wie du.“, antwortete mit Cyril kauend: „Die Vertrauensschüler werden uns schon helfen. Dafür sind sie da.“

„Ich weiß es. Aber ich würde mich trotzdem gerne mental auf den Unterricht vorbereiten. Vater hat mir immer am erste einer Lektion gesagt, was er mir als Nächstes beibringen würde, damit ich schon einmal darüber nachdenken konnte.“

„Du bist ein Streber, Akius. Weißt du das?“, lachte Cyril.

„Nur weil ich mich gerne auf Neues vorbereite?“

„Ja! Man bereitet sich nicht auf neues vor. Man lässt es einfach auf sich hereinbrechen. Wie eine Welle am Meer. Du hast doch gesagt, du wohnst am Meer. Da kennst du das doch.“

„Ich war nie im Meer schwimmen. Wenn du mal am Atlantik gewesen wärst, wüsstest du, dass das nahezu Selbstmord ist. Ich kann mich da eher mit dem Felsen in der Brandung identifizieren. Er weiß, was Tag für Tag, was auf ihn zu kommt und kann daher nicht von den Fluten zerstört werden.“

Cyril lachte erneut: „Man merkt, dass du auf dem Land lebst. Würdest du wie ich aus einer wilden Stadt wie London kommen, wüsstest du, dass als Fels in der Brandung nicht weit kommt.“

„Und wenn du wie ich vom Land kommen würdest, wüsstest du, dass man ohne Planung vor Langeweile stirbt.“, grinste ich.

„Und wenn du einen Spiegel hättest, wüsstest du, dass die eine Beere zwischen den Zähnen steckt.“   
Cyril und ich brachen beide in schallendem Gelächter aus. Dabei stürzte ich sogar laut lachend von der Bank, was Cyril jedoch nur noch strahlender lachen ließ. Wenige Augenblicke später landete er dann neben mit auf dem Boden der großen Halle.

„Das werden lustige Jahre, Akius.“, kicherte Cyril, nachdem wir uns langsam weder beruhigt hatten.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyril saß neben mir am Tisch, vor uns lag ein altes, dickes Buch. Die Schrift auf dem Ledereinband war verblichen, was es unmöglich machte, den Titel zu lesen. Der Geruch des alten Papiers zog in meine Nase. Ich mochte den Geruch.   
„Müssen das so muffelnde Bücher sein?“, beschwerte sich Cyril allerdings. Ich rollte bloß mit den Augen.   
„Siehst du nicht, wie alt das Buch ist? Ist dich öffentlich, dass es nicht so riechen kann, als käme es frisch aus der Druckerei.“  
„Da hat Mr. Grindelwald allerdings recht.“, mischte sich unser Professor ein. Sowohl Cyril, als auch ich, drehten uns schlagartig nach vorn. Augenblicklich musterte ich den Professor, der sich uns als Albus Dumbledore vorstellte. Es war der Professor, der am gestrigen Abend vor meinem Namen zu erschrecken schien. Und jetzt würde er uns im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Professor Dumbledore hatte ähnlich braune Haare wie ich, sowie einen ebenso braunen Bart. Außerdem schien er etwa so alt zu sein wie Vater, also etwa 30 Jahre. Doch sein Vorname war es, der sich am schnellsten in mein Gedächtnis brannte. Albus. So lautete auch mein dritter Vorname. Kannten Vater und Professor Dumbledore sich vielleicht? Ich musste es schnellstmöglich herausfinden. Also nahm ich mir vor, Vater am Nachmittag den ersten Brief zu schreiben.   
„Mr. Grindelwald, hören sie mich?“, riss mich Professor Dumbledore aus meinen Gedanken.   
„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Wie war die Frage?“, entschuldigte ich mich direkt.   
„Lesen Sie bitte den ersten Absatz auf Seite fünf laut vor. Und schön vorsichtig mit dem Buch. Jedes Buch, was Sie hier vor sich liegen haben, hat mein Vorgänger von Hand geschrieben.“   
„Deswegen muffeln die Bücher also so.“, schmunzelte Cyril leise.   
„Ruhe, Mr. Boucha.“, mahnte Professor Dumbledore ihn kurz. Dann begann ich zu lesen. Der Text behandelte die wichtigsten Themen, mit denen wir uns im Laufe des Jahres beschäftigen würden.   
  
„Akius?“, sprach mich Cyril an, als wir nach dem Unterricht im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.   
„Ja?“   
„Verheimlichst du mir etwas?“  
„Was meinst du?“, antwortete ich meinem besten Freund verwirrt.   
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal in einen Spiegel gesehen? Du siehst Professor Dumbledore wirklich ähnlich.“  
„Ach Unsinn. Weißt du wie weit verbreitet braune Haare sind?“   
„Auch in Kombination mit so strahlend blauen Augen? Oder in deinem Falle eher einem blauen Auge.“   
„Willst du behaupten, ich sei mit Professor Dumbledore verwandt? Unsinn. Ich habe dir doch schon von Vater erzählt. Er ist die einzige Familie, die ich habe.“  
„Du müsstest es doch am besten wissen: Mit Magie ist alles möglich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für heute ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Aber ich finde, den Cut gerade ganz gut :) An dieser Stelle würde ich euch, meine Lieben leser, ganz herzlich bitten, mir doch ein kleines Feedback zu hinterlassen :) Und ganz ganz großes Dankeschön, an jeden einzelnen, der seine Zeit damit verbringt, diese Geschichte zu lesen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hast du schon gehört? Das mit dem Erstklässler?“, hörte ich murmeln beim Essen in der großen Halle.

„Das von diesem Akius? Ja! Was macht er noch hier?“, flüsterte ein anderer Schüler, als wäre ich gar nicht da. Ich war mittlerweile seit zwei Monaten in Hogwarts und wurde beinahe täglich als bester Schüler der Schule bezeichnet. Nicht nur war ich deutlich intelligenter, als meine Mitschüler, sondern hatte auch überdurchschnittliche magische Fähigkeiten.

„Pheobe sagte, sie hat in der letzten Wahrsagen-Stunde etwas über Akius gesehen.“, hörte ich jemanden am Tisch der Ravenclaws reden.

„Das habe ich auch gehört. Er wird uns alle in Gefahr bringen! Das Ministerium sollte ihn hier wegholen. Der Junge ist doch gemeingefährlich!“

Tagtäglich durfte ich mir diese Sprüche mittlerweile anhören. Doch was genau los war, erzählte mir niemand. Bedrückt seufzte ich.

„Ich würde Akius gerne helfen…“, hörte ich daraufhin Cyril neben mir.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen.“, nuschelte ich bloß zurück.

„Dir helfen? Wobei denn?“, wollte Cyril kauend von mir wissen.

„Du hast gerade noch gesagt, du würdest mir gerne helfen.“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Das habe ich…. gedacht… einen Moment! Du kannst Gedanken lesen!!! Sag mir was ich denke!!“

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meinen besten Freund.

„Oh Gott! Ist das aufregend. Akius weiß, was ich denke!“, sprach ich Cyrils Gedanken aus. „Und jetzt, Cyril, sei leise! Es wird schon genug über mich geredet. Und wenn jetzt auch die ganze Schule erfährt, dass ich in der ersten Klasse schon Gedanken lesen kann, kann ich mir gleich groß ‚Sonderling‘ auf die Stirn schreiben.“

„Dann solltest du vielleicht selbst aufhören, sowas durch die große Halle zu posaunen.“

„Ja, du hast ja recht.“

 

„Mr. Grindelwald, würden Sie kurz zu mir kommen?“, rief mich Professor Dumbledore, als Cyril und ich nach dem Essen aufstanden. Mit einem Nicken deutete ich Cyril an, dass ich ihm später folgen würde. Dann ging ich zu Professor Dumbledore.

„Sie wollen mich sprechen, Sir?“

„Wie würde es Ihnen gefallen, ein paar Kurse der Drittklässler zu besuchen?“

„Wieso denn Kurse der Drittklässler?“

„Weil ab der dritten Klasse weitere Wahlfächer unterrichtet werden. Damit könnten Sie mehr Ihres magischen Potenzials nutzen.“

„Da würde mir gut gefallen, Sir. Welche Kurse stehen denn zur Auswahl?“

„Ich persönlich würde Ihnen Wahrsagen empfehlen. Wenn Sie dort keine Probleme haben, können sie am besten noch in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einsteigen.“

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich ihnen mal vertrauen, Sir. Wann ist die erste Wahrsagen Stunde?“

„Für Sie morgen nach dem Mittagessen. Sie werden eine kurz zusätzliche Einführung bekommen, damit sie dem Unterricht gut folgen können.“

„Danke, Sir.“

 

„Und du darfst jetzt Kurse für Drittklässler besuchen? Und du willigst auch noch ein?? Wer wollte vorhin beim Essen eben nicht der Sonderling sein?“, fragte Cyril erstaunt, als ich ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum von dem Gespräch erzählte.

„Sieh es doch mal auf diese Weise: Ich kann dort wenigstens meine Fähigkeiten weiter nutzen. In unseren Kursen langweile ich mich doch nur.“

„Langweile ich dich auch? Weil ich nicht so schlau bin wie du?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du bist doch mein bester Freund. Und mir ist ein bester Freund, mit dem ich ordentlich lachen kann lieber, als ein Freund, mit dem ich nur über Sinn des Lebens oder andere intelligente Dinge diskutieren würde.“

„Das freut mich zu hören. Du bist auch ganz witzig.“

 

Am späten Abend schrieb ich dann Vater wieder einen Brief. Jeden Mittwoch seit Schulbeginn hatte ich ihm geschrieben und freitags kam dann seine Antwort. In meinem letzten Brief hatte ich bereits berichtet, wie gut ich in der Schule war. Jetzt schrieb ich voller Aufregung, dass ich in meinen ersten Kurs für Drittklässler gehen würde. Darüber war Vater natürlich sehr stolz. In seinem Antwortbrief hatte er mir berichtet, wie gut er selbst früher in der Schule war.   
„Der Apfel fällt nicht weit von Stamm.“, hatte er dazu geschrieben. Ich freute mich unheimlich darüber, Vater so ähnlich zu sein und er selbst schien auch glücklich zu sein, dass ich eher auf ihn kam.

Meiner Frage, ob er Professor Dumbledore kannte, war Vater allerdings bisher immer ausgewichen. Daher hörte ich nach ein paar Wochen auf, Vater weiter danach zu fragen.

 

„Akius! Hey, wach auf!“, rief Cyril mitten in der Nacht. Augenblicklich schreckte ich hoch.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir, Cyril?? Lass mich schlafen!“, brummte ich ihn bloß an.

„Aber… ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast plötzlich geschrien.“

„Geschrien? Das… das hast du gehört?“

„Ja. Was war los?“

„Na was wohl? Ich habe einfach schlecht geträumt.“  
„Willst du darüber reden?“

„Morgen, in Ordnung? Wahr wird der Traum sowieso nicht.“

„Wenn du dir da so sicher bist. Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja, bin ich. Und jetzt lass mich schlafen.“

In Wahrheit hatte ich große Angst. So etwas in der Art hatte ich noch nie geträumt. Albträume hatte ich zwar öfters, aber das war anders. Dieser Traum fühlte sich so unglaublich real an. Ich sah Vater und mich. Wir schienen von irgendetwas zu flüchten. Im nächsten Moment sah ich, wie ich blutüberströmt in Vaters Armen lag. War ich bewusstlos? War ich sogar tot? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber als ich das sah, hörte ich, wie Vater verzweifelt meinen Namen schrie. Ich konnte mir zwar nicht sicher sein, aber ich hoffte um nichts mehr, als dass es nur ein Traum war.

 

„Mr. Grindelwald scheint heute nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.“, sprach mich mein Professor an, als plötzlich mein Kessel explodierte. Ich hatte meinen Traum noch nicht aus meinen Gedanken streichen können, was jetzt für große Probleme beim Zaubertränke Unterricht sorge. Ich griff falsche Zutaten und mischte falsche Mengen zusammen.

„Und sowas nennen hier alle ‚Wunderkind‘.“, spottete Redvers Brown, einer der Jungen aus unserem Haus, der von Anfang an eifersüchtig auf meine Fähigkeiten war. Außerdem vertrat er wie die meisten Slytherins die Ansicht, dass Cyril als Muggelgeborener ein Mensch zweiter Klasse war.

„Sei still, Brown.“, keifte ihn Cyril an. „Akius fühlt sich nicht gut.“

„Ooooohhhh, habt ihr das gehört? Das Wunderkind fühlt sich nicht gut. Lasst sofort alles stehen und liegen!“, erwiderte Redvers.

„Schluss jetzt!“, ging unser Professor dazwischen, gerade noch, bevor Cyril auf Redvers losgehen wollte. In der Zeit versuchte ich mich erneut an dem Trank, den ich zuvor noch in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Auch wenn es in dem Streit um mich ging, wollte ich mich so gut wie möglich im Hintergrund halten. Ich wollte mit aller Kraft vermeiden, dass wieder alle Schüler über mich redeten.

 

Am Nachmittag kam dann die Stunde, auf die ich mich so lange gefreut hatte. Aufgeregt stieg ich die Stufen hinaus zu dem Raum, in dem immer der Unterricht im Wahrsagen stattfand. Doch wie ich bereits wusste, war ich der einzige anwesende Schüler. Ich sollte erst die Grundlagen der ersten beiden Monate beherrschen, bevor ich am regulären Unterricht teilnehmen sollte. Neugierig schaute ich mich im Raum um.

„Wenn aus gut und böse eins wird, wird ein Reinblut eine Ära einleiten, die lange vergessen war.“, stand groß an der Tafel. Also musste das letzte in diesem Raum besprochene Thema mit Prophezeiungen zusammenhängen. Eine mit weißem Nebel gefüllte Kristallkugel zog meine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Mal auf sich. Interessiert, wie ich nun mal bin, schaute ich gespannt in den weißen Nebel, der sich langsam lichtete. Mit schrecken weiteten sich meine Augen, als mir die Kugel wieder die Bilder aus meinem Traum zeigte. Doch jetzt hörte ich auch eine Stimme. Vaters Stimme.

„Er ist ein Kind! Er könnte keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun!!“, war der einzige Satz, von vielen der klar bei mir ankam.

„NEIN!!!“, schrie ich, der festen Überzeugung, die Kugel würde mich belügen.


	5. Chapter 5

In der ganzen Vorweihnachtszeit, die nun anstand, war Angst mein ständiger Begleiter. Ich schaffte es kaum, meine Konzentration auf den Unterricht zu lenken und wurde schnell vom Wunderkind zum Versager. Ganz zur Freude von Redvers, der mich mit jedem weiteren Tag an dem ich nicht meinem Ruf als Wunderkind entsprach, weiter schlecht machte.  
„Wunderkind? Dass ich nicht lache! Er hatte nur einen glücklichen Start. Und jetzt ist er so gewöhnlich wie wir auch!“, verspottete mich Redvers. Aber wenigsten konnte ich Cyril an meiner Seite wissen. Er verstand wenigstens meine Sorgen und half mir so gut er konnte. Manchmal dachte ich darüber nach, Vaters Rat zu folgen, den er mir geschrieben hatte, nachdem ich die Zukunft in der Glaskugel sah. Ich sollte sofort nach Hause kommen und auf eine andere Schule in einem anderen Land gehen. Das wollte ich aber nicht. Ich hatte doch meinen besten Freund und selbst, wenn Cyril nicht wäre, könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, aus Irland weg zu ziehen. Ich mochte unser Haus am Meer. Es war meine Heimat.

„Freust du dich schon auf Weihnachten?“, fragte mich Cyril beim Essen.  
„Ich weiß nicht… Nicht so sehr wie die letzten Jahre.“, murmelte ich.  
„Aber du bist doch bei deinem Vater. Der wird dich beschützen.“  
„Hast du schon vergessen, dass ich in den Visionen immer bei Vater war? Vielleicht sollte ich über die Ferien hier bleiben…“  
„Dann ist dein Vater doch bestimmt traurig. Er ist doch sonst über Weihnachten ganz allein. Und du auch. Ihr solltet bei einander sein.“  
Ich seufzte nachdenklich: „Ach, ich weis es nicht. Ich habe ja noch 2 Tage bis zur Abreise nach Hause.“  
„Also ich freue mich auf Weihnachten. Meine Eltern lassen immer das ganze Haus schmücken und stellen einen riesigen Baum auf mit Unmengen an Geschenken für meinen kleinen Bruder und mich.“  
„Das klingt großartig. Vater mag Weihnachten nicht wirklich. Wir feiern nur wegen mir, damit ich nicht zu einem Kind werde, dass noch nie von Weihnachten gehört hat. Wir haben immer einen Baum, der etwas größer war als Vater, aber das war es auch. Aber bei uns geht es sowieso mehr um Traditionen, als um Dekoration. Morgens frühstücken wir zusammen und machen dann einen Spaziergang im Schnee. Danach muss Vater immer ein Bad nehmen, um sich wieder auf zu wärmen. Ich beginne nämlich immer eine Schneeballschlacht und Vater verliert immer. Ich warte so lange immer in meinem Zimmer und wenn Vater dann fertig ist, gibt es Geschenk.“  
„Das klingt viel besser, als unser Weihnachten. Wir müssen immer in die Kirche gehen. Das ist so langweilig…“  
„Wenigstens kommst du dann unter Leute. Ich bin mit Vater das ganz Jahr über allein.“  
„Stimmt. Aber manchmal wäre ich auch gerne wie du. Ich stelle mir das ganz schön angenehm vor so ganz für sich am Meer zu wohnen.“  
„Komm mich doch mal im Sommer besuchen. Irland im Sommer ist wunderschön!“  
Cyril nickte sofort eifrig. Selbst meine Angst, dass ich vielleicht im Sommer auf der Flucht sein würde, hatte ich aus meinem Kopf verbannt. Ich wollte nur daran denken, wie zuhause bei Vater zu sein. Dann würde es mir garantiert besser gehen.

Zwei Tage später war es dann endlich soweit. Cyril und ich liefen mit dem Großteil der anderen Schüler Richtung Bahnhof. Unser Gepäck war schon zumindest für uns Erstklässler zum Zug gebracht worden. Es war eisig kalt draußen und am Wegesrand lag gut zwei Handbreit Schnee.  
Ich freute mich mehr und mehr darauf, in den Zug zu steigen und die weiße Winterlandschaft zu betrachte, während Cyril schlafen würde. Er war schon den ganzen Tag müde und dachte an nichts anderes, als die Fahrt nach London durchgehend zu schlafen. Ich schmunzelte, als er sich gedanklich versicherte, dass er auch das Geschenk für seinen kleinen Bruder eingepackt hatte. Im Verwandlungsunterricht hatte Cyril vor wenigen Tagen einen Ast in ein Plüschkätzchen verwandelt, dass er nun seinem Bruder zu Weihnachten schenken wollte.  
„Denkst du, dein Bruder freut sich über sein Geschenk?“, fragte ich Cyril neugierig.  
„Oh Ja! Billy liebt Katzen. Er findet sie unglaublich lustig. Du glaubst kaum, wie glücklich er ist, wenn wir auf der Straße einen Streuner sehen.“  
„Na wenigstens hat er etwas, das ihn glücklich macht.“  
„Du sagst es. Und nichts ist mir wichtiger, als Billy glücklich zu sehen.“

Wie Cyril es schon beinahe vorausgesagt hatte, schlief er ein in dem Augenblick, in dem er sich auf der Sitzbank platziert hatte. Ich hätte mich zwar gerne weiter mit ihm unterhalten, aber ich konnte Cyril auch nicht böse sein. Er hatte in letzter Zeit schreckliches Heimweh. Die letzten Nächte konnte er auch nicht wirklich schlafen. Er vermisste seine Familie sehr, was ich gut verstehen konnte. Ich vermisste Vater immerhin ebenso. Doch bald ich würde ihn in ein paar Stunden endlich wiedersehen. Hoffentlich war Vater auch pünktlich da. Es gab nichts, was ich mehr fürchtete, als von Vater allein gelassen zu werden. Denn wenn Vater mich verlassen würde, aus welchem Grund er das auch immer tun sollte, wäre ich ein Waisenkind und völlig auf mich allein gestellt. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken aus meinem Geist zu verbannen, bevor ich mich ans Fenster lehnte und wie Cyril etwas schlief.

„Akius, aufwachen! In ein paar Minuten sind wir da!“, weckte mich Cyril aufgeregt. Ich rieb mir die Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
„Es ist stockdunkel draußen. Woher weißt du, wo wir sind?“  
„Weil grade einer der älteren Schüler vorbeikam und uns Beschied gesagt hat.“, lachte Cyril. Ich lachte ebenfalls.  
„Ich bin so aufgeregt. Endlich sehe ich meine Familie wieder.“, strahlte Cyril. Ich nickte verstehend.  
„Ich freue mich auch auf Vater. Ich habe ihn so sehr vermisst. Er müsste jetzt schon am Gleis stehen und warten. Suchend drückte ich mein Gesicht gegen die Fensterscheibe, während der Zug langsam in den hell erleuchteten Bahnhof einfuhr. Ich musterte jedes Gesicht in der Menge doch Vater sah ich nicht. Angst stieg in mir auf. Wo war er bloß? Er würde mich doch nicht wirklich vergessen? Ich hoffte mit jeder Körperzelle, dass ich Vater bloß übersehen hatte. Doch diese Hoffnung zerbrach, als ich selbst nach dem dritten Lauf über den ganzen Bahnsteig keine Spur von Vater entdeckte. Langsam ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und weinte vor lauter Verzweiflung. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer ein großes Danke an alle meine Leser. Ich denke, an dieser Stelle kann ich kurz erwähnen, dass ich hiermit meinen persönlichen Rekord geknackt habe mit meiner bisher längsten geschickte.   
> Im nächsten Kapitel wird es einen kleinen Perspektivwechsel geben. Wie werfen einen Blick in die Vergangenheit.
> 
> LG   
> Captain


	6. Chapter 6

Gellert atmete tief durch. „The Burnt Ball“. Hier hatte Albus ihn herbestellt.   
"Gellert, wenn du dich an den Vorfall im Sommer 99 erinnerst, komm morgen früh zum „Burnt Ball“ nach London. ~Albus", hatte in dem Brief gestanden, den Gellert am gestrigen Abend erhalten hatte. Natürlich erinnerte sich Gellert, was damals geschehen war. Und selbst wenn nicht, musste er sich mit Albus treffen. Immerhin hatte er ihm etwas Bedeutendes mit zu teilen. Nach einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug betrat Gellert den Pub. Augenblicklich trat ihm der penetrante Geruch von Whiskey und Bier in die Nase. Er hörte wirre Gespräche, klirrende Krüge und sogar den ein oder anderen Betrunkenen, der sich scheinbar für den besten Sänger des Jahrhunderts hielt. Obwohl es bereits fast Mittag war, war der Pub gut gefüllt. Entweder noch immer mit Betrunkenen der vergangenen Nacht, oder bereits mit neuen Gästen. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Zigarrenrauch vernebelte ihm die Sicht, doch mit einem schnell geflüsterten Spruch, verschwand der Rauch und er sah wieder klar. Eine schwarze Katze sprang ihm ins Auge, die genüsslich aus einer Pfütze trank. Gellert wagte kaum, sich vorzustellen, welche Flüssigkeiten sich dort auf dem Boden zu mischen vermochten. Angewidert wandte er seinen Blick ab und suchte weiter nach seiner Jugendliebe. Er fragte sich, wie Albus mittlerweile aussah. Ob er sich deutlich verändert hatte. Gellert selbst war bis auf kürzere Haare derselbe geblieben. In der hintersten Ecke des Pubs erhob sich kurz darauf ein junger Mann, etwa in Gellerts Alter, und winkte den Neuankömmling zu sich. Da wusste der Blonde Zauberer, wen er vor sich hatte.   
"Hallo Albus.... ähm... kalt heute, nicht wahr?", versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen.   
"Das hat der Winter so an sich.", antwortete Albus: "Setz dich doch und bestell dir was. Ich bezahle."   
"Danke. Sehr freundlich." Gellert ließ sich auf der Bank neben seiner Jugendliebe nieder. Dieser atmete tief durch.   
"Also... Du bist jetzt Vater? Glückwunsch."   
"Ja, bin ich. Aber es ist anstrengend so allein mit Akius."   
"Was ist mit seiner Mutter?"   
"Es ist.... kompliziert. Ich habe Akius immer erzählt, sie ist bei der Geburt gestorben."   
"Aber so wie ich dich kenne ist das nicht zu Wahrheit."   
Gellert seufzte: "Du kennst mich zu gut.“

„Und was ist dann die Wahrheit?“

„Das ist schwer zu erklären… wie soll ich bloß anfangen? Dir ist doch bestimmt aufgefallen, dass Akius eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dir hat.“

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Braune Haare und blaue Augen kommen nicht gerade selten vor.“  
„Verstehst du nicht, was ich versuche, die zu sagen? Akius ist dein Sohn.“  
„Akius ist WAS?! Wie ist das möglich??“   
„Ich kann es mir so erklären: kurz bevor ich der Schule verwiesen wurde, muss mich einer der anderen Jungen verflucht haben. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, hatte ich nicht nur Befürworter meiner Ansichten. Sie hätten alles getan, um mich von meinen Vorhaben ab zu bringen. Und selbst, wenn das bedeutet, mir ein Kind an zu hängen, um mir einfach keine Zeit zu lassen. Was sie nicht bedachten, war aber, dass es auch einen biologischen Vater brauchte. Der Zauber allein reichte nicht aus. Als wir uns dann kennen lernten, hatte der Zauber seine Wirkung noch nicht verloren. Alle Voraussetzungen waren erfüllt.“

Albus stand der Schock noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kein einziger Ton verließ seinen Mund. Gellert reichte ihm seinen Krug.   
„Hier, trink einen Schluck. Das wird dir helfen.“  
Albus nahm einen großen Schluck.          
„Danke… Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Ich habe einen Sohn… Warum hast du nie Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen?“

„Das fragst du noch? Ich habe deine Schwester umgebracht, du hast gesagt, ich solle verschwinden, ich habe deinen Bruder gefoltert. Ich dachte, du willst mich nie wiedersehen.“

„Ich habe dich vom ersten Tag geliebt und das hat auch nicht aufgehört, nachdem du mich verlassen hattest. Mein Bruder hat es verdient und wir alle drei haben meine Schwester auf dem Gewissen. Ich habe jeden Tag auf einen Brief von dir gewartet. Ich hätte Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen, hätte ich gewusst, wo du gewesen bist. Wo bist du überhaupt gewesen?“   
„Einer meiner ehemaligen Mitschüler war ein Heiler in Dublin. Er war ein wenig älter als ich. Er hat mich aufgenommen und mir das erste Jahr mit Akius geholfen. Dann habe ich es geschafft, ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Wir haben ein Haus in Irland und ich habe genug Geld, um Akius alles zu ermöglichen, was er braucht.“

„Du scheinst mich nicht in deinem Leben zu brauchen. Warum bist du hier? Du hättest meinen Brief auch ignorieren können.“

„Ganz einfach. Deswegen.“ Gellert küsste Albus innig. Er ließ seine ganze Sehnsucht und seine Gefühle, die sich über die Jahre hinweg aufgestaut hatten, in den Kuss fließen.

„Ich möchte dich wieder in meinem Leben haben. Natürlich nur, wenn du das auch willst.“, flüsterte Gellert, noch immer Stirn an Stirn mit Albus.   
„Aber gerne. Ich habe die letzten 12 Jahre darauf gewartet, mit dir eine Familie zu gründen.“ Die beiden küssten sich erneut, bevor sie mit einem Wimpernschlag aus dem Pub verschwanden.   
  
Sie landeten vor Gellerts Anwesen nahe einer irischen Steilküste.

„Was für eine wunderschöne Aussicht.“, schwärmte Albus, was Gellert ein leichtes Lachen entlockte.   
„Deswegen habe ich mein Haus hier gebaut. Akius mag das Meer, seitdem er auf der Welt ist. Außerdem sind wir hier für uns. Außer uns ist noch niemals jemand hier gewesen.“

Jetzt war es Albus der lachte.

„Und das von jemandem, der gegen das Geheimhaltungsgesetz ist.“

„Ich denke dabei bloß an Akius. Hätte ich das Gesetz während der letzten 11 Jahre gebrochen, wäre er ein Waisenkind geworden. Jetzt hat er dich, wenn mir jemals etwas geschehen sollte.“   
„Aber dafür sollte ich ihn überhaupt einmal kennenlernen.“

„Das wirst du, sobald ich ihn abgeholt habe. Warte am besten im Schlafzimmer auf mich. Dann weiß Akius nicht direkt, dass du da bist. Es wird für ihn schon verwirrend genug sein, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.“


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem kurzen Perspektivwechsel sind wir wieder zurück bei Akius. Lass mich doch mal wissen, ob ihr gerne noch tiefere Einblicke in die Vergangenheit hättet.
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel :)

„Akius!!“, hörte ich nach unzähligen Minuten eine bekannte Stimme.

„Vater!“, rief ich erleichtert aus, als ich sah, wie Vater zu mir lief. Er fiel vor mir auf die Knie und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht pünktlich war. Ich musste noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen.“

„Was könnte wichtiger sein, als ich?“

„Nichts, mein Sohn. Es hat nur länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Jetzt lass uns nach Hause. Du hast bestimmt viel zu erzählen.“

Ich nickte, als ich nach Vaters Arm griff und wir im selben Augenblick verschwanden.

Mein Herz ging auf, als ich wieder die rauschenden Wellen hörte und ein paar Möwen sah, die durch den Schnee stapften und nach etwas zu fressen suchten. Mit einem schnellen wink mit seinem Zauberstab ließ Vater ein paar Körner herabregnen, auf die sich die Vögel augenblicklich stürzten.

„Jetzt wo die Tiere versorgt sind: was möchtest du zu Essen haben?“, wollte Vater wissen. Ich dachte eine Weile nach.

„Weißt du, ich habe deine Pasteten richtig vermisst.“ 

„Dann mach ich dir Pasteten. Du kannst ja in der Zeit deinen Koffer auspacken. Soll ich dir helfen, ihn auf dein Zimmer zu bringen?“

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, Vater! Das mach ich. Schau.“ Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf meinen Koffer. Doch Vater hielt mich zurück.

„Du weißt doch, dass du außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern darfst. Willst du etwa Ärger bekommen?“

Unterwürfig schaute ich zu Boden.

„Nein, Vater. Kannst du mir mit dem Koffer helfen?“ 

„Aber sicher.“ Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Koffer in mein Zimmer schweben. Ich lief meinem Gepäck hinterher und packte aus. Als ich mich jedoch kurz auf dem Bett ausruhen wollte, schlief ich augenblicklich ein.

 

„Akius, wach auf. Frühstück ist fertig.“, weckte mich Vater, wie er es jeden Morgen tat. Ich streckte mich nochmal, wollte aber mein warmes Bett nicht verlassen.

„Noch fünf Minuten.“, bat ich noch.

„Nein, du stehst jetzt auf. Und zieh dich an. Wir haben sehr wichtigen besuch.“

Ich schlug die Decke zurück und erhob mich langsam aus dem Bett. Aus einer Truhe neben dem Bett nahm ich ein einfaches dunkles Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Meine Haare, die mir mittlerweile auf Kinnlänge gewachsen waren, kämmte ich mir grob hinter die Ohren. Fertig angezogen ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Vater mit dem Besucher auf mich wartete. Ich erschrak kurz, als ich sah, wie Professor Dumbledore zusammen mit Vater auf dem Sofa saß und ihm gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Was macht denn Professor Dumbledore hier?“, rief ich erschrocken aus. Es waren Ferien. Da wollte ich nicht im Geringsten an die Schule erinnert werden. Alles, was ich wollte, war ein entspanntes Weihnachtsfest zusammen mit Vater.  

„Akius, lass uns ins Esszimmer gehen. Ich erkläre dir alles beim Frühstück.“ Vater stand auf und ging mit mir ins Esszimmer. Doch entgegen meiner Hoffnungen folgte unser Besucher uns auch. Selbst die Tatsache, dass Vater mir mein Lieblingsfrühstück gemacht hatte, heiterte mich nicht sonderlich auf.

„Also, was hast du mir zu erklären?“, fragte ich, nachdem ich in mein Brot gebissen hatte.   
„Albus wird jetzt hier bei uns wohnen. Also während der Ferien.“   
„Warum?? Ich möchte das nicht!“   
„Das ist nicht nur deine Entscheidung. Ich liebe Albus und er liebt mich. Also werden wir zusammenwohnen. Außerdem…“

„Was denn noch? Waren das nicht genug schlechte Nachrichten für einen Morgen?“

„Du hast recht. Das kann auch warten.“, lenkte Vater ein. Wenigstens ein Punkt, in dem er mir zustimmte. Es breitete sich Stille im Raum aus. Das kam normalerweise nie vor. Ich hatte mich sonst immer mit Vater unterhalten, aber mir war einfach nicht danach.

„Akius, was hältst du von einem Spaziergang nachher? Du hast mir doch bestimmt einiges zu erzählen, oder?“, schlug Vater vor.

„Nur wir beide?“

„Wenn du das möchtest.“

„Ja, das möchte ich!“

„Dann nur wir beide.“

Nach dem Frühstück zog ich mich warm an, denn durchs Fenster sah ich, dass über Nach viel Schnee gefallen war. Geduldig wartete ich an der Haustür, dass Vater dazu kam. Das dauerte jedoch eine ganze Weile. Gerade, als ich zurück in mein Zimmer gehen wollte, kam Vater die Treppe hinunter gestolpert, wobei er seinen Mantel zu knöpfte.

„Tut mir leid, Akius. Ich wurde aufgehalten. Aber jetzt gilt meine Aufmerksamkeit allein dir.“, rechtfertigte Vater seine Verspätung.

„Das will ich doch hoffen.“ Vater verließ das Haus zuerst. Ich ließ ihm einige Schritte Vorsprung, bevor ich ihm langsam folgte. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht beugte ich mich hinunter, um einen Schneeball zu formen, den ich mit voller Kraft auf Vater warf. Er drehte sich mit tadelndem Blick zu mir um.

„Hast du gerade einen Schneeball nach mir geworfen?“, wollte Vater wissen. Ich nickte bloß unterwürfig. Daraufhin schien Vater zu überlegen.

„Wenn das so ist, gibt es nur eins, was ich jetzt tun kann.“ Ich kniff die Augen zu, aus Angst, Vater würde mich jetzt schlagen, wie er es schon manchmal machte, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Doch entgegen meiner Angst spürte ich plötzlich etwas Nasses, kaltes auf meiner Brust. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. Vater sah mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

„Akius, du hast die Schneeballschlacht gestartet, jetzt verteidige die auch.“ Mit den worden, warf Vater den nächsten Schneeball. Ich konnte in letzter Sekunde noch zur Seite wegspringen. Daraufhin entbrannte eine hitzige Schneeballschlacht zwischen uns, die erst endete, als Vater komplett durchnässt und durchgefroren aufgab.

„Lass uns rein gehen, Akius. Sonst erkältest du dich noch.“, meinte Vater.

„Aber ich wollte noch mit dir reden.“

„Dann hättest du den Schneeball nicht werfen sollen. Wir reden später noch.“ Zusammen mit Vater ging ich zurück. Kaum hatten wir das Haus betreten, wehte uns der Duft von Tee und etwas Gebäck in die Nase. Der Tee roch fruchtig, hatte aber trotzdem ein leichtes Aroma von Minze. Genauso mochte ich meinen Tee am liebsten. Doch bevor ich den Tee genießen konnte, lief ich schnell die Treppe hinaus in mein Zimmer, wo ich mir einen Weißen Pullover und eine neue, trockene Hose anzog. Kurz bevor ich fertig war, klopfte es an meiner Tür.   
„Wenn du fertig bist, geh ins Wohnzimmer. Da steht eine Tasse Tee für dich.“ Ich kämmte noch mal kurz meine Haare, bevor ich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer ging. Im Kamin knisterte ein warmes Feuer. Auch ein großer Weihnachtsbaum stand schon bunt geschmückt in der Ecke des Zimmers. In zwei Tagen war Weihnachten und ich konnte es kaum erwarten. Ich freute mich vor allem auf die Geschenke, doch in diesem Jahr wurde meine Vorfreude doch etwas gedämpft. Denn Professor Dumbledore würde auch dabei sein. Und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte Vater für mich allein haben. Selbst jetzt, wenn Vater nicht einmal im Raum war, musste ich mich dem ungebetenen Gast herumschlagen.   
„Akius? Wie lange stehst du denn da schon? Setz dich doch. Dein Tee wird sonst kalt.“

Missmutig setzte ich mich auf das Sofa gegenüber meinem Professor. Schweigend griff ich nach der Tasse Tee, die vor mir auf dem Tisch stand.  

„Kannten Sie Vater schon lange?“, fragte ich schließlich nach einigen endlosen Minuten des Schweigens. Mein Gegenüber nickte.

„Ich habe Gellert im Sommer 1899 kennengelernt.“

„Sommer 99?“, fragte ich nach. Mein Geburtstag war am 23. März 1900. Das heißt, ich musste im Sommer 1899 gezeugt worden sein. Seit kurzem wusste ich sogar, dass durch den Einfluss von Zauberei auch Männer Kinder zur Welt bringen könnten. Ich hatte ältere Schüler darüber reden hören.

„Wir lernten uns im Juni kennen. Doch im August verloren wir den Kontakt zu einander.“, beantwortete Professor Dumbledore meine Frage. Da breitete sich in mir eine Vermutung aus.

„Standen sie sich nah? Hatten Sie…. Eine Beziehung?“, stellte ich die Frage, die meine Vermutung bestätigen oder widerlegen würde.

„Du weißt es bereits, oder?“, meinte Professor Dumbledore bloß. Das reichte mir als Antwort. Ich stellte meine Tasse ab und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer hinauf zu Vaters Schlafzimmer, in dem er sich gerade umzog.

„VATER!!!“, rief ich an die Tür hämmernd. Heiße Tränen brannten in meinen Augen. Dementsprechend erschrocken war Vater, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Akius, was hast du?“, fragte mich Vater beunruhigt.

„Du hast mich angelogen!“

„Wovon sprichst du?“

„Du hast gesagt, meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt. Du…. Du mieser Lügner!!“


	8. Chapter 8

„Akius, mach doch die Tür auf.“, sprach mich Vater bereits zum zehnten Mal durch die geschlossene Tür meines Zimmers an.   
„Erklärst du mir, warum du mich mein ganzes Leben lang belogen hast?“, erwiderte ich, nachdem ich Vater bisher ignoriert hatte.

„Der Junge ist 11 Jahre alt. Wirklich lange kannst du ihn nicht belogen haben.“, hörte ich Dumbledore zu Vater sagen.

„Albus, das ist gerade nicht sonderlich hilfreich.“, antwortete Vater ihm.

„Er soll verschwinden!! Vorher werde ich nicht reden!!“, brüllte ich zu meinen beiden Vätern.

„Ganz ruhig, Akius. Ich werde Albus ins Wohnzimmer schicken. Lässt du mich dann hinein? Ich werde auch alle deine Fragen beantworten.“ Ich wartete noch kurz ab, bis ich sicher gehen konnte, dass nur noch Vater vor meiner Zimmertür stand. Dann öffnete ich die Tür einen Spalt weit.

„Und du beantwortest mir JEDE Frage?“

„Jede einzelne Frage.“, bestätigte Vater.

 

Wir setzten uns beide auf mein Bett. Ich schaute auf den Boden, unsicher, welche Frage ich zuerst stellen sollte. Wieso hatte er mich belogen? Wieso lebten wir hier ganz allein? Wieso hatte er keinen Kontakt zu meinem anderen Vater aufgenommen? So viele Fragen machten sich in meinem Kopf breit.

„Wieso hast du mich angelogen?“, fragte ich schließlich.

Vater seufzte.

„Es war eine schwierige Situation damals. Ich war gerade erst 16 und von der Schule verwiesen worden, weil ich meine Mitschüler verletzt hatte. Meine Eltern hatten mich daher verstoßen. Den Sommer wurde ich zu meiner Großtante geschickt. Sie wohnte gegenüber von Albus. Wir verstanden uns gut, wie du dir sicher denken kannst.“

„Und was ist passiert, dass ihr den Kontakt verloren habt?“, unterbrach ich ihn.

„Es gab einen Unfall, bei dem Albus‘ Schwester starb. Zum Teil war es meine Schuld. Jedenfalls konnte ich nicht länger dortbleiben. Erst im Winter merkte ich dann, dass ich dich erwartete. Natürlich war es ein Schock für mich. Ich fühlte mich selbst noch wie ein Kind. Aber ich hatte glücklicherweise einen Freund in Dublin, der mir half. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich sogar an ihn.“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und hast du versucht, wieder den Kontakt aufzunehmen?“

„Deinetwegen."

„Meinetwegen?“

„Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich Albus wiedersehen würde, würde es so laufen, wie damals im Sommer. Damals gab es nur uns beide. Albus hat während dieser beiden Monate seine jüngeren Geschwister im Stich gelassen, obwohl er für die beiden verantwortlich war. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich das mit dir wiederholt.“

„Und... Jetzt ist dir das egal, wenn du mich vernachlässigst??“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Jetzt weiß ich es besser. Ich weiß, dass ich dich niemals im Stich lassen würde. Du bist doch mein Sohn, Akius. Der wichtigste Mensch meines Lebens.“

Ich fiel Vater in die Arme. Das Gespräch hatte mir geholfen. Ich konnte seine Taten verstehen und dank dem Versprechen, dass er mich nicht allein lassen würde, wollte ich sogar einen Versuch wagen, Albus etwas näher zu kommen. Immerhin war er ebenfalls mein Vater.

 

Zu dritt setzten wir uns mit einer Tasse Tee ins Wohnzimmer. Doch zwischen uns herrschte eisiges Schweigen.

„Akius, du scheinst dich ja gut mit Mr. Boucha zu verstehen.“, versuchte Albus mich zum reden zu bringen.

„Ja. Cyril ist mein einziger wirklicher Freund.“

„Und was ist mit den anderen?“, wollte Vater wissen.

„Die meisten mögen mich nicht, weil ich viel mächtiger bin, als sie. Ich glaube, sie haben Angst vor mir…“

„Kümmere dich nicht, um die anderen. Solange Cyril treu an deiner Seite steht, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen.“

Ich nickte bloß. Ich wollte nicht über meine Probleme mit meinen Mitschülern sprechen. So kam es, dass das Gespräch starb.

„Akius, ich merke, dass dich etwas bedrückt.“, meinte Vater nach einigen Minuten. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde lieber allein mit dir darüber reden…“ Ich wusste, dass Vater auf meine Visionen und Träume anspielte. Er konnte es in meinen Gedanken lesen. Ich hoffte, dass Vater verstand, dass ich da jetzt nicht drüber reden wollte. Immerhin ging es um eine meiner größten Ängste.

„Ist in Ordnung, Akius. Wir reden da später drüber.“

„Und worüber reden wir dann?“, fragte Albus bloß ratlos.

„Wir sitzen hier, damit ihr beide euch besser kennenlernt. Albus, frag deinen Sohn irgendetwas.“

„Also… Akius… freust du dich schon auf Weihnachten?“

„Ja. Ich freue mich jedes Jahr.“, antwortete ich, fügte jedoch in Gedanken hinzu: „Ich würde mich mehr freuen, wenn du nicht da wärst.“ Dafür fing ich mir einen tadelnden Blick von Vater ein.

„Gibt es denn etwas, was du dir besonders wünschst?“ Ich dachte einen Moment nach.

„Ich wünsche mir ein Haustier. Eine Eule wäre schön.“

„Du wünschst dir eine Eule?“, fragte mich Vater irritiert: „Das ist mir neu.“

„Ja, ich wünsche mir seit ein paar Wochen eine. Eulen sind süß.“

„Wo soll ich denn zwei Tage vor Weihnachten noch eine Eule herbekommen?“

„Ich habe doch nur gesagt, es wäre schön, eine Eule zu bekommen.“ Im Augenwinkel konnte ich Albus ansehen, wie er etwas zu planen schien. Langsam kam unser Gespräch weiter ins Rollen.

Ich erfuhr einiges über den Sommer 1899. Über die die Pläne, die meine beiden Väter schmiedeten. Alles klang so gut und harmonisch. Bis es zu einem Unfall kam, den Vater bereits erwähnt hatte. Wäre es nicht zu dem Unfall gekommen, wären Vater und Albus bestimmt zusammengeblieben.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst.“, meinte Vater bloß, als er meine Gedanken wahrnahm: „Du stellst dir, vor was gewesen wäre, wenn der Unfall nicht gewesen wäre.“

Ich nickte und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Vater und Albus.

„Vermutlich hätte Aberforth fluchtartig das Haus verlassen, hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass Gellert bei uns einzieht.“, lachte Albus. Vater stimmte ebenfalls in das Lachen ein, ebenso wie ich.

„Ja, Aberforth konnte mich wirklich nicht gerade leiden.“, erinnerte sich Vater.

„Nicht leiden? Gehasst hat er dich. Aberforth hat tagelang gefeiert, dass er dich endlich nicht mehr sehen musste.“, berichtete Albus.

„Wir hätten uns sicher aneinander gewöhnt.“

„Jetzt spielt es sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Wir können die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen, egal wie sehr wir uns diese Fähigkeit auch wünschen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da jetzt ein wichtiger Punkt der Geschichte erreicht ist, würde ich euch nochmal herzlich bitten, mir doch ein kleines Feedback da zu lassen. Es würde mich sehr freuen :)
> 
> LG  
> Captain


	9. Chapter 9

„Akius, wach auch. Frühstück ist fertig.“ Ich war zwar schon wach, aber trotzdem wartete ich auf Vaters Worte, die mich jeden Tag gut in den Tag starten ließen. Fröhlich sprang ich aus dem Bett und zog mich zügig an, bevor ich übermütig das Treppengeländer hinunterrutschte.

„Guten Morgen, Vater. Guten Morgen, Albus.“, begrüßte ich die Beiden, die immer saßen.

„Guten Morgen, Akius. Du bist aber gut gelaunt heute.“, bemerkte Albus.

„So ist er jedes Jahr. Er freut sich einfach schon sehr auf seine Geschenke.“, deutete Vater mein energiegeladenes Verhalten.

„Nicht nur auf die Geschenke. Auch auf die Schneeballschlacht.“, fügte ich hinzu.

„Schneeballschlacht?“, fragte Albus verwundert.

„Vater und ich machen jedes Jahr eine große Schneeballschlacht und ich gewinne jedes einzelne Jahr. Und dich werde ich dieses Jahr auch besiegen!“

„Oh nein. Da mache ich nicht mit.“, protestierte Albus.

„Du hast keine andere Wahl. Wenn du nicht bis zum neuen Jahr draußen in einem Zelt schlafen möchtest, musst du mitmachen.“, führte ich die Regel an, die ich im Alter von sieben Jahren aufgestellt hatte, als Vater keine Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht hatte. Daraufhin kicherte Vater kurz.

„Tja, Albus, du hast keine andere Wahl, wenn du nicht bis Neujahr von mir getrennt sein möchtest.“, grinste Vater und gab Albus einen schnellen Kuss.

„Ist ja gut. Ich mache ja mit. Aber doch nicht jetzt direkt nach dem Frühstück, oder?“, gab Albus dann nach.

„Doch, direkt nach dem Frühstück.“, erklärte ich breit grinsend.

 

„Und? Worauf warten wir noch?“, fragte ich, als ich mir vor der Tür meinen Mantel anzog.

„Nur auf dich, Akius. Wir warten nur auf dich.“

„Jetzt bin ich da. Also lasst uns gehen.“

Ein paar Minuten gingen wir ruhig in Richtung der Steilküste. Ich wollte eine Weile die Wellen beobachten und zur Ruhe kommen, bevor ich den ersten Schneeball warf. Ich atmete tief durch, als ich aufs Meer hinaussah.

„Nachdenklich, mein Sohn?“, fragte mich Vater, während er neben mich trat.

„Ein wenig. Aber… es ist nichts Wichtiges.“

„Also wenn das so ist…“ Vater zog den Kragen meiner Jacke zurück, nur um eine Hand voll Schnee hinein zu stopfen. Erschrocken von der plötzlichen kälte, schrie ich kurz auf. Doch dann ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen und warf mit Schneebällen um mich.

 

Nach einigen Minuten war Albus der erste, der aufgab.

„Ich wusste gleich, dass ich dich besiegen werde!“, lachte ich, was auch Vater schmunzeln ließ.

„Dann kommt. Lasst uns wieder rein gehen.“, meinte Vater, dem ich jedoch noch eine letzte Handvoll Schnee entgegenwarf.

Zuhause wartete ich mit einer Tasse Tee wie jedes Jahr darauf, dass mich Vater für die Bescherung abholte. Doch als ich das regelmäßige Hämmern gegen die Wand von Vaters Schlafzimmer hörte, ahnte ich bereits, ich würde dieses Jahr wohl ein wenig länger warten müssen. Auch wenn sich das Warten endlos anfühlte, kam Vater mich schließlich holen.   
„Komm, Akius. Deine Geschenke warten.“ Aufgeregt folgte ich ihm.

 

„Frohe Weihnachten, mein Sohn.“, lächelte Vater, als er mir das erste Päckchen in die Hand drückte. Ich riss das Papier weg und entfaltete einen langen, schicken Mantel. Genauso einen Mantel trug Vater oft. Im letzten Winter hatte ich ihn schon fast täglich angefleht, seinen eigenen Mantel kleiner zu zaubern, damit ich ihn selbst tragen konnte.

„Danke, Vater!“, rief ich mit strahlenden Augen, während ich aufstand und den Mantel anzog.

„Du siehst aus wie…“

„Wie Albus?“, beendete ich Vaters Satz.

„Wie dein Vater, wollte ich sagen. Aber es kommt aufs Gleiche raus.“ Ich umarmte sowohl Vater, als auch Albus.

„Hier, Akius. Frohe Weihnachten.“, meinte Albus, nachdem wir die Umarmung gelöst hatten und reichte mir einen Brief.

„Du schenkst mir einen Brief?“, fragte ich ungläubig.   
„Du solltest vielleicht lesen, was in dem Brief steht.“, zwinkerte Albus.

Neugierig las ich den handgeschriebenen Satz.

„Dein Geschenk wartet auf dem Dachboden auf dich.“, las ich vor. Sofort sprang ich auf und lief mehrere Treppen hinauf, bis ich mein Ziel erreichte. Auf dem Dachboden entdeckte ich eine Art Kuppel, die mit einem Stofftuch bedeckt war.

„Ist das mein Geschenk, Albus?“, wollte ich wissen. Albus nickte bloß. Also zog ich das Stofftuch weg.

„Eine Eule!!“, freute ich mich überglücklich, als mich das flauschige, graue Eulenküken anschaute. Ich hob den Käfig hoch und trug ihn vorsichtig hinter uns Wohnzimmer.

„Sein Name ist Hamlet. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir.“, lächelte mir Albus zu.

„Natürlich gefällt er mir. Vielen Dank, Albus.“ Überglücklich stürzte ich in Albus‘ Arme.

 

Ich genoss die folgenden Tage zusammen mit meiner Familie. Vater half mir, Mäuse oder Fische als Futter für Hamlet zu fangen. Und zu jeder Gelegenheit trug ich meinen neuen Mantel. Auch mit Albus verstand ich mich von Tag zu Tag heute. Heute Morgen beim Frühstück hatte ich auch nach ewigen hin und her in meinen Gedanken beschlossen, ihn das erste Mal mit „Dad“ anzusprechen. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich über eine einfache Anrede gesehen.

Am Ende der Ferien verabschiedete ich mich von Vater. Meine Ängste hatte ich mittlerweile völlig vergessen. Ich freute mich sehr darauf, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Ganz besonders freute ich mich auf Cyril. Ich hatte ihm einiges zu erzählen. Und selbst Hamlet durfte ich mitnehmen.

 

„Professor Dumbledore ist WAS??“, rief Cyril aus, als ich ihm im Zug die größte Nachricht erzählte, die ich während der Ferien erfahren hatte.

„Nicht so laut! Eigentlich darf ich das nicht einmal dir erzählen. Was denkst du, wie die Anderen reagieren, wenn auch noch die ganze Schule erfährt, dass ich der Sohn des beliebtesten und besten Professors bin.“

„Ist ja nicht so, als hättest du schon genug Privilegien.“

„Genau davon spreche ich doch. Aber wenigstens erklärt sich jetzt auch, wieso ich so viel besser bin als der Rest in unserem Alter.“

„Das stimmt. Und wie war Weihnachten sonst so?“

„Nach dem anfänglichen Schock, war es doch schön. Darf ich dir Hamlet vorstellen?“, fragte ich und hob die Decke des Eulenkäfigs.

„Wie süß! Also dagegen sind meine Geschenke absolut nichts.“

„Sag das nicht. Alle Geschenke sind schön.“

„Aber nicht so schön, wie ein Eulenküken.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich will ja nicht betteln oder so, aber mal ein kleiner Kommentar würde mich echt glücklich machen :)


	10. Chapter 10

Es war kurz vor meinem 12. Geburtstag, als es geschah. Ein paar Jungs aus meinem Jahrgang hatten mitbekommen, wie ich mich nach einer Stunde mit Dad unterhalten hatte und jetzt, bloß 2 Stunden später, wusste bereits die ganze Schule von meinem Geheimnis. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg von der großen Halle in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Cyril wollte noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachlesen und mich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Plötzlich ging eine Gruppe Drittklässler wie aus dem Nichts auf mich los.

„Schnappt euch den Lügner!!“, reif einer von ihnen bloß Sekunden, bevor ich gegen die kalte Steinmauer gestoßen wurde.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!“, schrie ich verzweifelt, während ich versuchte, meinen Zauberstab gegen die vier Angreifer zu erheben.

„Oder was? Weinst du dich dann bei Daddy aus?“, grinste ein anderer und warf meinen Zauberstab weg.

„Mehr kannst du doch eh nicht!“, lachte der Dritte.

„Dumme Missgeburt!“, musste ich mir vom Vierten anhören, als seine Faust meine Nase traf. Mit einem lauten Schrei versuchte ich mich mit einigen Tritten und Schlägen zu verteidigen. Doch die Jungs waren stärker. Viele Schläge musste ich ertragen. Viele Schmerzen musste ich aushalten, bis ich wie mit einer riesigen Druckwelle die Angreifer von mir wegwarf.

„HÖRT AUF!!!!“, schrie ich mit zugekniffenen Augen.

Erst als ich einen der Drittklässler voller Angst schreien hörte, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder.

„Verdammt! Micheal ist tot!“, rief er aus, bevor er mit den anderen beiden davonrannte. Ich blieb mit Micheal zurück, der mit aufgerissenen Augen und Angst im Gesicht aufgespießt an einem Fackelhalter hing. Langsam wurde mir klar, was passiert war. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte diesen Jungen getötet.

 

So schnell wie mich meine Füße tragen konnten rannte ich durchs Schloss. Ich wusste genau, wo ich jetzt als einziges hin gehen konnte. Dad’s Büro, das sich angeschlossen an das Klassenzimmer befand, in dem er immer unterrichtete. Zu meinem Glück war er gerade allein.

„Dad… ich… ich…“, stammelte ich bloß völlig unfähig, einen klaren Satz von mir zu geben.

„Akius, ganz ruhig. Was ist passiert? Warum blutest du so?“

„Ich…. Ich…. Wollte nicht…“, wimmerte ich bloß. Dad nahm mich daraufhin in den Arm.

„Tief durchatmen, Akius. Setz dich und trink etwas.“ Er reichte mir eine Tasse voll meines Lieblingstees. Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich mich einigermaßen beruhig. Dad hatte in der Zwischenzeit meine Wunden behandelt.

„Kannst du mir jetzt erzählen, was los ist?“, wollte Dad wissen.

„Es war ein Unfall…“

„Was war ein Unfall?“

„Ich wollte das nicht… Ich bin hier das Opfer…“

„Akius, was genau ist passiert?“

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Der Schulleiter Professor Dippet stand in der Tür. Er schien bis ins Mark erschrocken.

„Micheal Knox wurde tot in der Nähe des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes gefunden!“ Erst nachdem er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte er, dass ich ebenfalls im Raum war.

„Und den Täter haben wir hier.“

 

 „Es war ein Unfall! Ehrlich!!“, beteuerte ich bereits zum gefühlt eintausendsten Mal. Nur Dad stand auf meiner Seite.

„Er ist 11 Jahre alt. Er lernt erst seit kurzem, wie er mit seinen Kräften umgehen kann. Mit seinen Kräften, deren Ausmaß wir uns nicht im Ansatz bewusst sind.“, versuchte Dad mich zu verteidigen. Ich hatte mich auf einer augenblicklich einberufenen Lehrerkonferenz zu diesem Unfall zu äußern. Doch sowohl Dad, als auch ich selbst wussten, dass es aussichtslos war. In den Augen der anderen Lehrer war ich ein Mörder und damit gab es nur einen Ort, wo ich hingehörte. Das berüchtigte Gefängnis Askaban. Selbst mein Alter würde daran nichts ändern.

„Das ist doch Grund genug, ihn von der Schule zu verweisen und ihn zum Problem des Ministeriums zu machen!“

„Nur über meine Leiche!“ Dad stellte sich schützend vor mich, bereits eine Hand an der Tasche, in dem sich sein Zauberstab befand.

„Albus, tu nichts was du später bereust.“, warnte ihn Dippet.

„Lieber sterbe ich, als meinen Sohn auszuliefern.“ Dann drehte sich Dad zu mir um und griff mich.

„Für das größere Wohl!“, rief er, bevor wir aus Hogwarts verschwanden.

Wir landeten nicht wie erwartet zuhause in Irland, sondern vor einem kleinen, heruntergekommenen Häuschen in einem ebenso kleinen und heruntergekommenen Dorf.

„Willkommen in Godric’s Hollow, Akius. Hier bin ich aufgewachsen und hier habe ich Gellert kennengelernt.“

„Werden die uns hier nicht finden?“

„Erst einmal nicht. Immerhin hat dieser Ort keine große Bedeutung für dich.“

„Du hast doch selbst gerade gesagt, dass du Vater hier kennen gelernt hat. Ist das nicht Bedeutung genug?“

„Es ist beim Ministerium noch nicht angekommen, dass du mein Sohn bist. Zumindest die nächsten Tage sind wir sicher. Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer.“

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir im selben Zimmer schlafen? Vater hat mich immer bei sich schlafen lassen, wenn ich Angst hatte. Und jetzt habe ich große Angst…“

„Wenn das so ist, kannst du natürlich mit in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du Angst hast. Gellert sollte auch spätestens in ein paar Stunden hier sein.“

„Das ist gut.“

 

Einige Stunden, es war schon spät in der Nacht, lag ich zwischen Vater und Dad in dem großen Bett, was wir uns zu dritt teilten. Aber schlafen konnte ich nicht. Zu groß war meine Sorge über die Zukunft. Doch zumindest tat ich so, als würde ich schlafen.

„Albus, wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen?“, hörte ich Vater fragen, der anscheinend dachte, ich würde schlafen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nach Hogwarts darf Akius nicht zurück. Verlasst am besten das Land, wenn ihr könnt.“

„Und was ist mit dir?“

„Ich muss zurück. Mitten im Jahr kann ich meine Schüler nicht im Stich lassen. Aber wenn ich mich braucht, lass es mich wissen und ich werde euch helfen.“

„Deine Schüler sind dir wichtiger als dein Sohn?“

„So meine ich das doch nicht. Niemand ist mir wichtiger als du oder Akius. Es geht einfach nicht anders. Nach mir werden sie auch bald suchen.“

„Ich werde dich vermissen.“

„Ich dich auch. Aber du weißt, wo du mich findest.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, meine Lieben, da ich mich um Moment ziemlich krank fühle und deswegen nicht zum schreiben komme, werde ich mich mit diesem Kapitel für dieses Jahr von euch verabschieden. Frohe Weihnachten, guten Rutsch. Bis zum neuen Jahr.
> 
> LG  
> Captain Autistic


	11. Chapter 11

„Vater? Wo sind wir?“ Wir stapften mittlerweile seit Stunden durch den Wald.

„Wir sind bald da. Keine Sorge.“, antwortete Vater bloß. Wir waren am frühen Morgen schon wieder aus Godric’s Hollow verschwunden. Aber ohne Dad. Er wollte in Hogwarts weiter aushandeln, dass ich doch zurückkommen durfte.

„Aber _wo_ sind wir?“, fragte ich Vater erneut.

„In einem Wald in Österreich.“

„Was machen wir in Österreich?“

„Ich bin hier in der Nähe aufgewachsen. Ich habe hier im Wald immer zaubern geübt. Bald müssten wir da sein.“

Nach einer weiteren Stunde erreichten wir eine Lichtung, auf der eine kleine, heruntergekommene Hütte stand.

„Hier werden wir erstmal sicher sein.“, meinte Vater, als er die Tür öffnete. Langsam trat ich hinein. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen war die Hütte von innen ein wahres Paradies. Es gab mehrere bequeme Zimmer und es war angenehm warm.

„Mach es dir bequem. Ich werde ein paar Schutzzauber ausführen, damit uns niemand findet.“, meinte Vater und schloss die Tür der Hütte. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und entzündete den Kamin. Stolz schaute ich auf die Flammen. Ebenso stolz schaute Vater auf mich, als er wieder in die Hütte kam.

„Jetzt kann mich keiner mehr am zaubern hindern.“, meinte ich bloß.

„Das stimmt. Und morgen bringe ich dir ein paar duellier Zauber bei. Nur für den Fall.“

„Was soll denn passieren? Und was hat das Ministerium damit zu tun?“

Vater seufzte: „Sie denken, du bist eine Gefahr für unsere Welt. Sie denken, wenn du deine Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle hast, kannst du dafür sorgen, dass die Muggel von unserer Welt erfahren.“

„Ich wollte das doch nicht… es war ein Unfall…“

„Ich weiß. Und jetzt lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Hast du Hunger?“

„Oh ja!“ Vater machte eine einfache Suppe, von der ich aber trotzdem gut satt wurde.

„Schmeckt es dir?“, wollte Vater wissen.

„Ja, sehr lecker.“

 

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als ich von meinem Bett aus hörte, wie Vater vom Sofa, auf dem er geschlafen hatte, aufstand und schnell nach draußen stolperte. Sofort stieg panische Angst in mir auf, weshalb ich, meinen Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, Vater langsam nach draußen folgte.

„Vater? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich besorgt, als ich sah, wie sich Vater hinter einem Baum übergab.

„Akius, warum bist du schon so früh auf?“, wich Vater meiner Frage aus.

„Ich habe dich raus rennen gehört. Da habe ich Angst bekommen.“

„Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge. Es ist nur so, dass… wie erkläre ich das am besten? Du bekommst bald ein kleines Geschwisterchen.“

Ich starrte Vater mit großen Augen an.

„Wirklich?? Ich bekomme einen kleinen Bruder??“

„Ob du einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommst, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall kann ich dir sicher sagen, dass es im Sommer soweit ist.“

„Das ist super! Ich habe mir immer einen Bruder gewünscht! Hast du Dad schon davon erzählt?“

„Noch nicht. Ich wollte ihm heute einen Brief schreiben. Ich weiß es selbst erst seit ein paar Tagen. Aber in dem Trubel gestern, dachte ich mir, es wäre etwas unpassend, das zu erwähnen.“

„Dad wird sich bestimmt freuen. Dann sind wir eine richtige Familie.“, träumte ich vor mich hin.

„Wir sind doch jetzt schon eine richtige Familie. Zumindest werden wir das wieder sein, wenn wir wieder sicher nach Hause können.“

„Meinst du, wir können bald wieder nach Hause?“

„Mit Sicherheit. Du bist keine Gefahr. Albus wird ein gutes Word für dich einlegen, dass du wieder zur Schule darfst.“

 

Am späten Nachmittag hörten wir ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unserer Hütte.   
„Passwort?“, fragte Vater, ohne die Tür zu öffnen.

„Für das größere Wohl.“, kam von draußen die Antwort. Sowohl Vater als auch ich wussten, dass nur ein einziger das Passwort wusste.

„Albus!“, rief Vater glücklich aus, als er die Tür aufriss.

„Gellert! Akius! Wie schön, euch beide zu sehen. Ich habe großartige Neuigkeiten.“

„Du also auch?“, fragte Vater. „Sag du es zuerst.“

„Akius darf wieder nach Hogwarts. Aber das Ministerium wird ihn Rund um die Uhr beobachten.“

„Das ist phantastisch! Dann kann ich dir ja auch jetzt meine Neuigkeiten mitteilen.“, meinte Vater. „Im Sommer werden wir ein zweites Kind bekommen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch wenn ich bis zum neuen Jahr warten wollte, konnte ich einfach nicht warten, euch zumindest noch eine Kleinigkeit da zu lassen. Ein Kommentar würde mich sehr freuen :)  
> LG  
> Cap


	12. Chapter 12

„Akius!!“, hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme, als ich dem Slytherin Schlafsaal betrat. Stürmisch wurde ich augenblicklich von Cyril umarmt.

„Cyril! Wie geht es dir?“, fragte ich hin neugierig.

„Ach was. Ich bin doch völlig egal. Was ist mir dir? Wo warst du? Was ist passiert?“

„Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist? Du hast nicht von dem Drittklässler gehört?“

„Doch natürlich. Es hat eine Trauerfeier für ihn gegeben. Aber da war nur von einem Unfall die Rede. Moment mal… Hast du was damit zu tun?“

„Ich habe ihn getötet…“, flüsterte ich: „Eigentlich dürfte ich gar nicht mehr hier sein. Ich habe es nur Dad zu verdanken, dass ich wieder zurückkommen durfte.“

„Ich bin froh, dass sie dir noch eine Chance geben. Ich habe dich vermisst.“

„Ich war nicht einmal eine Woche weg.“

„Du bist mein bester Freund. Da kann ich dich doch trotzdem vermissen. Du hast mich doch auch vermisst, oder?“

„Ich habe zwar eher mein weiches Bett vermisst und gutes Essen, aber ja, dich auch.“, lachte ich.

 

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Cyril und ich zusammen beim Frühstück. Viele der anderen Schüler sahen mich nur abwertend an.

„Und ich dachte, der einzige Ort, an den Mörder gehören, ist Azkaban.“, hörte ich einen der Drittklässler sagen, die mich angegriffen hatten.

„Sag das nicht so laut. Nachher endest du wie Michael. Aufgespießt an einer Fackel.“, flüsterte ihm einer der anderen zu.

„Dann ist der Mörder wenigstens weg von hier.“

„Seid still!“, keifte Cyril die beiden an: „Ihr wisst, dass es ein Unfall war!“

Daraufhin lachten die Drittklässler bloß.

„Ach, lässt du dich jetzt nicht mehr von Daddy beschützen, sondern von deinem kleinen Freund?“, lachte mich einer der Jungs aus.

„Halt den Mund. Ich warne dich.“, meinte ich still. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich diese Druckwelle auslösen konnte, aber ich hoffte, dass die Jungs trotzdem Angst bekamen.

„Was willst du dann machen? Was willst du machen, Mörder??“

Ich sprang auf und stellte mich dem Drittklässler gegenüber.

„Ich zeige dir, dass man sich nicht mit einem Mörder anlegt!“ Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun könnte, wenn der Ältere nicht klein beigeben würde.

„Akius, beruhig dich!“, rief Cyril und riss an meinem Hemd: „Du bist gerade wieder zurück. Willst du schon wieder riskieren, rausgeworfen zu werden?“

Ich seufzte bloß. Es war vermutlich das Beste, einfach nichts zu tun.

„Genau, hör auf deinen Freund, Mörder.“

Ich drehte mich um, um wieder auf meinen Platz zu gehen, als ich den Jungen hinter mir plötzlich husten und röcheln hörte.

„Akius, hör auf! Was machst du denn??“, rief Cyril panisch.

„Ich mache gar nichts!“, entgegnete ich nervös.

„Dann… dann mach irgendwas! Er erstickt noch!“, forderte Cyril. Doch die Pflicht, etwas zu tun, wurde mir genommen, als einige Lehrer, unter ihnen auch Dad, zu uns liefen.

„Akius, was soll das hier? Hast du aus dem letzten Vorfall nichts gelernt?“, sprach mich Dad an.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht, Dad! Ich schwöre es!“

„Wir werden darüber reden sobald klar ist, woher Mr. Snyders Atemprobleme kamen. Er wird erst einmal im Krankenflügel untersucht.“, seufzte Dad. Ich nickte bloß.

„Das Ministerium lässt dich beobachten. Rund um die Uhr. So wollen sie sichergehen, dass du dich auch unter Kontrolle hast. Wenn so etwas wie das gerade häufiger vorkommen, werden sie dich mitnehmen.“, erklärte mir Dad. Auch jetzt nickte ich bloß.

„Komm, Akius, wir müssen zum Unterricht.“, rief mich Cyril schließlich. Auf dem Weg durch die Flure sahen wir immer wieder Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die jede einzelne meiner Bewegungen genau studierten.

 

„Hey, aufwachen, Geburtstagskind!“, hörte ich die Stimme meines besten Freundes am nächsten Morgen.

„Woher weißt du, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist?“, fragte ich ihn müde. Ich konnte in der letzten Nacht kaum schlafen. Wirre Träumer der letzten Tage hielten mich wach.

„Du hast es mir am Anfang des Schuljahres erzählt, Dummkopf.“, lachte Cyril: „Und jetzt steh auf! Wir müssen doch feiern.“

„Feiern? Mir ist im Moment nicht nach feiern zu Mute. Außerdem würde es mir doch eh niemand gönnen, wenn ich gute Laune habe.“

„Genau das ist dein Problem. Du kümmerst dich viel zu sehr darum, was die anderen über dich sagen. Hör einfach nicht hin.“

„Das sagst du so leicht. Du wirst ja nicht täglich als Mörder, Lügner und Missgeburt bezeichnet.“

„Vielleicht nicht, aber mich trifft es genauso, wenn mein bester Freund beleidigt wird. Du bist nicht allein, Akius.“

„Das tut gut, das zu hören.“

„Na siehst du? Und jetzt komm mit, ich will dein Frühstück in einen Kuchen verwandeln!“

 

Ich lud mir meinen Frühstücksteller augenblicklich mit Toast voll. Doch kaum hatte ich den Teller angestellt, zog Cyril schon seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich verwandle dein Frühstück in Kuchen.“, grinste er, als sich der Inhalt meines Tellers veränderte. Ich schaute auf einen kleinen Schokoladenkuchen, auf dem sogar eine kleine, bunte Kerze brannte.

„Danke, Cyril. Dafür gebe ich gleich auch ein Stück ab.“, lächelte ich. Ich wollte gerade ein Stück vom Kuchen abschneiden, als meine kleine Eule Hamlet in die große Halle geflogen kam und ein Paket etwas unsicher in Cyrils Cornflakes fallen ließ. Stolz landete Hamlet auf meiner Schulter und verlangte eine Belohnung. Ich kraulte meine Eule kurz, bevor ich ihm ein kleines Würstchen vor den Schnabel hielt, was er sich zufrieden schmecken ließ. Dann nahm ich neugierig das Paket aus der Schüssel.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünscht dir Dad.“, war quer über das braune Packpapier geschrieben. Lächelnd schaute ich kurz zu Dad, der wie üblich an seinem Platz am Professorentisch saß. Er lächelte zurück und prostete mir mit seinem Tee zu. Gespannt riss ich das Papier auseinander und blickte auf ein kleines Buch.

„Handbuch zur Pflege und Training einer Eule.“, las ich interessiert den Titel des Buches. Ich schmunzelte kurz mit meinem Blick auf Hamlet, der mittlerweile von meiner Schulter gesprungen war und auf dem Tisch nach mehr Fleisch suchte.

„Passt du kurz auf Hamlet auf?“, bat ich Cyril, während ich mich bereits von meinem Platz erhob.

„Na klar. Hamlet, schau mal hier.“ Cyril hielt ein weiteres Würstchen hoch, was anscheinend sogleich Hamlets Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Während meine kleine Eule mit dem Würstchen zu kämpfen schien, ging ich nach vorne zu Dad.

„Guten Morgen, Akius. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.“, begrüßte er mich mit einer Umarmung.

„Vielen Dank, Dad. Und danke für das Buch. Das kann ich gut gebrauchen.“

„Das dachte ich mir. Kommst du um drei Uhr hier her? Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich.“

 

Dad wartete bereits vor der großen Halle auf mich. Er wies mich an, seinen Arm zu greifen und nur einen Augenblick später waren wir in einem kleinen Dorf nicht weit weg von Hogwarts.

„Was machen wir hier?“, wollte ich neugierig wissen, doch Dad grinste nur.

„Ich lade dich auf ein kleines Geburtstagsessen ein.“

„Essen können wir doch auch in Hogwarts.“

„Nicht mit deinem Überraschungsgast.“

„Was für ein Überraschungsgast?“, fragte ich, während wir ein kleines Lokal betraten.

„Vater!!“, rief ich voller Freude aus, als ich ihn an einem Tisch in der Ecke des Lokals erblickte. Überglücklich rannte ich zu ihm.

„Akius! Schön dich zu sehen, mein Sohn.“, strahlte er, als er mich in den Arm nahm: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, dein Geschenk gefällt dir.“ Vater deutete auf ein großes Paket, das gut versteckt auf der Bank hinter dem Tisch lag.

„Ein Besen?“, fragte ich, nachdem ich ausgepackt hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, du gehörst zu den besten Fliegern in deinem Jahrgang. Vielleicht schaffst du es im nächsten Jahr in die Quidditch Mannschaft.“, überlegte Vater.

„Ich werde es versuchen.“, versprach ich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit einem etwas längeren Kapitel wünsche ich euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr *Konfetti abschieß*  
> Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Wenn ja, könnt ihr mir gerne einen Kommentar dalassen. Wenn nicht, dann sagt mir doch, was ich besser machen könnte.  
> Aber in beiden Fällen könnt ihr mir gerne sagen, ob ihr noch offene Fragen beantwortet haben wollt. Denn für eines der nächsten Kapitel ist ein Zeitsprung über mehrere Jahre geplant.
> 
> LG  
> Cap


	13. Chapter 13

 Es ging unglaublich schnell auf den Sommer zu. So schnell, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, der ganze April und Mai würden nicht existieren. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich am Tag nach meinem Geburtstag aufgewacht und es wäre bereits der letzte Schultag gewesen. Aber das freute mich sehr. Ich durfte bis Mitte August, also die nächsten beiden Monate mit Cyrils Familie nach Amerika reisen. Dort wollten sie quer an der Ostküste verschiedene Familienmitglieder besuchen. Bereits im April hatte ich Vater von dem Angebot der Bouchas geschrieben und er war augenblicklich einverstanden. Zum einem freute er sich, dass ich mal etwas von der Welt zu sehen bekam, und zum anderen war Vater sehr erleichtert, seine Ruhe zu haben. Immerhin war er mittlerweile im siebten Monat schwanger. Da klammerte sich Vater natürlich an jede ruhige Minute, die er bekommen konnte. Ich selbst war bereits sehr aufgeregt, was die Reise betraf. Die ersten 10 Tage würden wir auf See verbringen als Passagiere eines riesigen Dampfschiffes, dass uns nach New York bringen würde. Dad hatte mir auch schon einen Koffer geschenkt, der klein genug war für die Seereise, aber so verzaubert war, dass dort selbst die ganze Einrichtung unseres Hauses hineinpassen würde. Selbst Hamlet konnte ich auf diese Weise mitnehmen, sofern ich ihm genug Futter geben würde.

„Du solltest schlafen, Akius. Morgen früh müssen wir noch vor Sonnenaufgang los.“, meinte Cyril, der bereits bequem auf der Sitzbank in unserem Abteil im Zug saß. „Ich bin einfach zu aufgeregt. Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen.“, entgegnete ich, während ich Hamlet dabei beobachtete, wie er fröhlich rundenweise über unsere Köpfe hinweg flatterte.

„Wenn du meinst, nicht schlafen zu müssen, dann bleib eben wach. Aber jammere morgen früh nicht, weil du so müde bist.“

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich versuche es eben. Aber dann musst du auch still sein.“

„Sagt der, der selbst spricht wie ein Wasserfall.“

 

Fasziniert bestaunte ich den Sonnenaufgang, als unser Schiff den Hafen verließ und sich langsam Richtung New York bewegte. Doch kaum waren wir auf dem offenen Meer, wurde mir schlecht. Cyril, der neben mir an der Reling stand, merkte schnell, wie ich sichtbar grün im Gesicht wurde.

„Akius? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er mich besorgt. Ich starrte bloß weiter auf den Horizont, hochkonzentriert, mir nicht mein Frühstück erneut durch den Kopf gehen zu Klassen.

„Dir ist schlecht, oder? Bist du Seekrank?“, hakte mein bester Freund nach. Ich nickte kurz.

„Da habe ich etwas gegen. Oder eher gesagt, Mum hat etwas.“ Cyril zog mich zu seiner Mutter, die etwas weiter hinten an Deck stand. Sie sah gleich, wie schlecht es mir ging, weshalb die mir ein kleines Fläschchen aus braunem Glas reichte.

„Trink das in einem Zug aus. Dann wird es dir gleich besser gehen.“ Ich nickte kurz, unfähig mich wörtlich zu bedanken, aus Angst, sobald ich meinem Mund öffnete, würde mehr hinauskommen, als nur ein paar Wörter. Also drückte ich die Öffnung der Flasche durch meine Lippen und trank die kühle, dickflüssige, nach bitteren Kräutern schmeckende Flüssigkeit. Ich schüttelte mich kurz, als der letzte Rest des Mittels durch meinen Hals floss. Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später beruhigte sich mein Magen und die Übelkeit verschwand.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Boucha.“, bedankte ich mich höflich.

 

Es dauerte etwas länger als zehn Tage, um New York zu erreichen, da wir durch einen Sturm am fünften und sechsten Tag stark vom Kurs abkamen. Während dieses Sturms wurde ich außerdem stark von Seekrankheit geplagt, genauso wie ein großer Teil der Passagiere. So konnte kaum verhindert werde, dass das Schiff ab dem sechsten Tag bestialisch stank. Immerhin hatten es nicht alle Passagiere an Deck geschafft, als sie von ihrer Übelkeit übermannt wurden. Umso dankbarer war ich dann verständlicher Weise, als ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben auf amerikanischen Boden trat.

„Ein großartiger Moment, oder?“, meinte Cyril, der neben mich trat.

„Immer dachte man, Amerika ist so weit entfernt. So unerreichbar. Und jetzt sind wir da. Mit jedem Mal das Schiff verlassen, fühlt es sich an, als würde die Welt schrumpfen.“

„Schrumpfen? Wir waren ganze zwei Wochen auf See. Ich denke eher, die Kontinente haben sich mit jedem Tag weiter voneinander Entfernt. Mit Hilfe von Magie wären wir innerhalb weniger Sekunden hier gewesen, anstatt nach so vielen Tagen.“, entgegnete ich.

„Du weißt doch, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind. Und wir beide können nicht gut genug zaubern, um in wenigen Sekunden den Atlantik zu überqueren, also kein Grund, auch nur darüber nach zu denken.“

„Ach, ich vermisse einfach Vater… Ich werde ihm heute Abend einen Brief schreiben.“

„Bist du sicher, dass die zwei Monate ohne deine Väter überstehst?“, kicherte Cyril.

„Du vergisst, dass ich Vater schon seit März nicht mehr gesehen habe.“

„Dann wirst du auch noch bis August überleben. Und außerdem kannst du ja Briefe schreiben. Hamlet schafft es bestimmt in weniger als einer Woche über den Atlantik. Vielleicht sogar in 2 Tagen bis nach Irland.“

„Ich werde doch Hamlet nach dem Sturm nicht allein über das Meer schicken. Nachher kommt er nicht in Irland an. Er ist noch nie solch eine lange Strecke am Stück geflogen. Ich möchte ihn erst noch mehr trainieren.“

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass Hamlet den Flug nicht schafft.“

 

Den Abend verbrachten Cyril, sein Bruder Billy und ich in einem Hotelzimmer mitten in New York City. Mr und Mrs Boucha waren etwa eine Stunde zu vor mit einigen Bekannten zu einem Essen aufgebrochen und wir Kinder hatten uns im Hotelzimmer zu beschäftigen. Zu aller erst schrieb ich einen Brief an Vater und Dad in dem ich die lange Schiffsreise und meine ersten Eindrücke von New York beschrieb. Danach wollte Billy unbedingt die Eule sehen, von der er Cyril und mich dauernd reden hörte. Also ließ ich Hamlet aus dem Koffer frei. Augenblicklich flatterte er glücklich umher, endlich wieder seine Flügel ausbreiten und fliegen zu können. Plötzlich entdeckte Hamlet den Brief an Vater, der bereits absende fertig auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Die Eule erkannte Vaters Zeichen, dass ich auf den Umschlag gekitzelt hatte, sofort und schoss pflichtbewusst mit dem Brief im Schnabel durchs Fenster in den Himmel.

„Hamlet! Komm zurück!“, rief ich ihn noch, doch er beachtete mich nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen dank an euch alle, die sich nun zum 13. Mal die Zeit genommen haben, eines meiner Kapitel zu lesen. Vielleich bewegt ja diese Glücks- oder Pechzahl dazu, mir einen kleinen Kommentar da zu lassen :)  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
> LG  
> Cap


	14. Chapter 14

Als wir New York nach einer Woche wieder verließen, war Hamlet noch nicht wieder zurück. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt sicher in Irland angekommen war. Am liebsten wäre ich so lange in New York geblieben, bis ich die Gewissheit hatte, dass es meiner kleinen Eule gut ging. Doch mir war klar, dass ich nicht allein in New York bleiben konnte, während Cyril mit seiner Familie weiter durch Amerika reiste. Schweren Herzens packte ich also meine Sachen zusammen und bereitete mich auf die Zugreise nach Atlanta vor. Wir würden einen ganzen Tag im Zug verbringen, was Cyril und ich schon von den Fahrten nach Hogwarts gewohnt waren. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof, als eine große, braune Eule auf meiner Schulter landete und mir einen Brief ins Gesicht drückte. Sofort griff ich danach und las ihn neugierig.

 

_Lieber Akius,_

_Wie du siehst, hat uns Hamlet sicher erreicht, aber ich hielt es für besser, ihn nicht nochmals über den Atlantik zu schicken. Also habe ich eine der gut trainierten Posteulen von Hogwarts losgeschickt. Wir freuen uns sehr, dass dir der Urlaub in Amerika gefällt. Wenn du möchtest können wir auch bald einmal alle zusammen solch eine große Reise machen.  
Gellert geht es soweit ganz gut, auch wenn ihm die Schwangerschaft sehr zu schaffen macht. Aber lange dürfte es ja nicht mehr dauern. Vielleicht ist dein Geschwisterchen bei deiner Ankunft schon da. Genieße den Rest deines Urlaubs und grüße Cyril und seine Familie von uns. _

_Albus & Gellert_

Mir fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Mein kleiner Hamlet war sicher bei Vater und Dad in Irland. Jetzt konnte ich in Ruhe die weitere Reise durch Amerika starten.

„Hast du interessante Post bekommen?“, erkundigte sich Cyril.

„Ja! Ein Brief von Dad. Hamlet ist unverletzt in Irland angekommen und wird mich dort erwarten.“, berichtete ich froh.

„Das ist doch super! Ich hatte auch Angst, dass es Hamlet nicht zu deinen Eltern schafft“

„Aber er hat es ja geschafft. Übrigens soll ich euch alle von meinen Eltern grüßen.“, richtete ich aus.

„Danke Akius. Grüß sie in deinem nächsten Brief von uns.“, antwortete Mr. Boucha.

„Das werde ich.“

 

Viele Stunden später, es war bereits der frühe Morgen des nächsten Tages, erreichten wir Atlanta. Wir waren weit in den Süden gefahren. Das konnte ich schon im Zug spüren. Mit jeder Stadt, die wir passierten, wurde die Luft, die durch die offenen Fenster drang, wärmer. Doch am schlimmsten wurde es, als wir aus dem Zug stiegen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war meine Kleidung durchnässt von schweiß und ich wünschte mir nichts weniger als etwas Kaltes zu trinken.

„Es ist so heiß…“, seufzte ich, während wir durch die Straßen gingen.

„Keine Sorge. Meine Tante hat einen Swimmingpool. Da können wir uns abkühlen.“, heiterte Cyril mich auf.

„Ein Swimmingpool? Voll mit kühlem Wasser?? Das ist das beste, was ich heute hören konnte!“, jubelte ich, als ich plötzlich mit einer älteren Freu zusammenstieß.

„Oh… Tut mir sehr leid, Madam.“, entschuldigte ich mich augenblicklich. Die Frau hingegen starrte mich bloß an.

„Du bist es.“, stammelte sie.

„Ich bin wer?“, fragte ich verwirrt nach.

„Wenn aus Gut und Böse eins wird, wird ein Reinblut eine Ära einleiten, die lange vergessen war.“, widerholte sie die Worte, die sich damals an meiner ersten Stunde Wahrsagen in meinen Kopf gebrannt hatten. Doch bevor ich sie danach fragen konnte, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Was war das denn?“, fragte Cyril irritiert.

„Wenn ich das wüsste…“, seufzte ich.

 

Der Urlaub in Amerika ging ohne weitere besondere Vorkommnisse zu Ende. Doch das sorgte dafür, dass ich diese Prophezeiung nicht vergessen konnte. Tagein, tagaus dachte ich an diese Worte und was sie wohl zu bedeuten hatten. Meine größte Angst war es, dass ich sterben musste um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Doch ändern konnte ich an meinem Schicksal sowieso nichts. So stand ich nun hier an der Reling des Schiffes, dass Cyrils Familie und mich wieder zurück nach England brachte. Es war geplant, dass ich bei Cyril übernachten würde und dann am nächsten Tag mit Zug und Fähre nach Hause reisen würde. Aber als das Schiff in den Hafen einfuhr, sah ich schnell, dass sich der Plan geändert hatte.

„Dad!!“, rief ich glücklich und winkte ihm zu.

„Akius! Komm her, mein Sohn. Ich hab dich vermisst.“, lächelte Dad und hielt die Arme auf.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Wo ist Vater?“

„Zuhause. Er ist ziemlich erschöpft. Die Zwillinge sind heute Morgen gekommen.“

„Zwillinge? Vater hat Zwillinge bekommen??“

„Ja, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Sie heißen Arcturus und Ariana.“

„Deine Schwester hieß Ariana, nicht wahr?“

„Ganz genau. Es war Gellerts Idee, die Kleine nach meiner Schwester zu benennen.“

„Und das ist für dich wirklich in Ordnung? Du sagtest doch, dass du dich für ihren Tod verantwortlich fühlst.“

„Das stimmt. Aber ich denke, dass das ein guter Weg ist, Ariana zu ehren.“

Ich nickte mit einem Lächeln, was wenig später verschwand.

„Ach, Dad. Da wäre noch etwas. In Atlanta hat mich eine Frau angesprochen. Sie hat die Prophezeiung aus meiner ersten Stunde Wahrsagen erwähnt. Erinnerst du dich?“

„Ein Reinblut soll ein neues Zeitalter einleiten? Ja, ich erinnere mich.“

„Sie sagte, dass ich dieses Reinblut sei.“

„Dann hat das Schicksal offensichtlich großes mit dir vor.“, meinte Dad bloß, bevor er mit mir nach Hause apparierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende kommt schneller als erwartet. Ein Kapitel wird es noch geben und vielleicht einen kleinen Epilog. Ich sehe diesem letzen Kapitel mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge entgegen. Ich freue mich, mein erstes wirklich langes Projekt trotz einer längeren Pause beenden zu können, aber ich bin auch traurig, dass mit dem nächsten Kapitel die Geschichte von Akius enden wird.
> 
> LG  
> Cap


	15. Chapter 15

Drei Jahre vergingen, seitdem meine kleinen Geschwister geboren wurden. Arcturus war ein aufgeweckter kleiner Junge mit chaotischen goldblonden Locken, den man am besten zum lachen bringen konnte, indem man Dad oder Vater einen Streich spielte. Ariana hingegen war ein ruhiges Mädchen mit denselben kastanienbraunen Haaren wie Dad und ich. Aber genauso wie ich hatte die Zwillinge Vaters Heterochromie geerbt. Und was mich betrifft…

„Aufwachen, Süßer. Wir kommen sonst noch zum Bahnhof.“

Ich war seit Weihnachten mit Cyril zusammen. Es knisterte zwischen uns schon lange. Das konnte jeder, der uns gesehen hatte, spüren. Kurz vor Weihnachten dachten dann ein paar Jungs, sie könnten uns ärgern, indem sie uns zwingen, uns unter einem Mistelzweig zu küssen. Aber womit kein einziger von uns rechnen konnte war, dass es Cyril und mir gefallen hat. Am nächsten Tag waren wir dann ein Paar.

„Ach komm. Wir haben noch genug Zeit. Lass und doch etwas kuscheln.“, lächelte ich und küsste Cyril kurz.

„Aki!! Vati sagt aufsteh!!“, rief mein kleiner Bruder plötzlich.

„So viel zum Thema kuscheln…“, seufzte ich und setzte ich auf.

„Akius! Du hast deinen Bruder gehört! Ihr müsst aufstehen!“, rief Vater uns zu.

„Sagtest du nicht, er hat dich immer mit einem freundlichen ‚Aufstehen, Frühstück ist fertig‘ geweckt?“, wollte Cyril schmunzelnd wissen.

„Hat er auch. Dann wurden die Zwillinge geboren. Seitdem dreht sich alles um Arcturus und Ariana. Klar, ich verstehe, dass die beiden mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauchen, als ich. Aber seit drei Jahren ist es als wäre ich Luft. Ach was, schön wärs, wenn ich nur Luft wäre. Ich fühle mich bloß wie ein weiteres Maul, was Vater und Dad zu stopfen haben.“, beklagte ich mich.

„Sag sowas nicht. Deine Väter lieben dich. Sie sind einfach etwas… übermüdet. Das ist so, wenn man sich um kleine Kinder kümmern muss.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“

 

„Akiiiiiii? Lesen wir?“, fragte mich Ariana, als ich mich mit Cyril an den Tisch setzte.

„Später, Ari. Lass mich doch erstmal frühstücken.“, entgegnete ich bloß.

„Akius, ließ deiner Schwester was vor. Mach schon.“, befahl Vater genervt.

„Ich habe Hunger! Ich will in Ruhe Frühstücken!“

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junger Mann!!“

„Es dreht sich nicht immer alles um die Zwillinge! Ich bin auch noch da!!“

„Akius, Gellert! Ruhe! Alle beide!“, mischte sich Dad ein: „Gellert, du wolltest Akius doch etwas erzählen.“

„Wollte ich?“

„Der Umzug?“

„Ach so. Der Umzug. Akius, wir ziehen um.“

„Was?? Wir ziehen weg?? Vater, ich dachte, du liebst es hier.“, rief ich schockiert aus.

„Ja, es ist schön hier. Aber Albus war der Meinung, dass es für die Zwillinge besser wäre, wenn sie in einer richtigen Stadt aufwachsen und nicht hier mitten im Nirgendwo. Außerdem könnte das bei der Prophezeiung gemeint sein. Wir ziehen in ein Muggeldorf und offenbaren unsere Magie. Das ist alles nur wegen dir möglich.“

„Du interessierst dich also noch für mich?“

„Natürlich interessiere ich mich für dich. Du bist mein Sohn.“

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, du hast nur die Zwillinge. So wie du mich die letzten drei Jahre behandelst! Komm, Cyril, wir müssen nach London.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort reisten Cyril und ich nach London.

 

Erst zu den Winterferien sprach ich wieder mit Vater. Alle seine Briefe, die er mir im Laufe des Jahres schickte, hatte ich ignoriert. Deswegen erwartete ich großen Ärger, als ich sah, wie mich Vater und Dad mit den Zwillingen am Bahnhof abholten.

„Schöne Ferien, Süßer. Ich werde dich vermissen.“, verabschiedete ich mich von Cyril.

„Bis nächstes Jahr. Versucht euch nicht umzubringen.“, schmunzelte er und gab mir einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Abschiedskuss.

„AKIIIII!!!“, hörte ich die schrillen Stimmen von Arcturus und Ariana, die auch mich zu stürmten.

„Hey, ihr beiden. Habt ihr miss vermisst?“

„Ja!!“, rief Arcturus.

„Ganz dolle!“, fügte Ariana hinzu.

„Jetzt bin ja da. Sollen wir nachher zuhause etwas zusammen spielen?“

„Spielen!!“, strahlten die Kleinen. Ich merkte kaum, wie Vater auf uns zu kam.

„Akius? Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich mehr um dich kümmern sollen.“, meinte er in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Ist in Ordnung, Vater. Ich habe überreagiert. Ich war einfach etwas eifersüchtig auf die Zwillinge. Mir ist klar, dass sie mehr Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen als ich.“ Ich stand auf und umarmte ihn.

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Vater mich plötzlich aus dem Bett zog. Ich konnte kaum etwas sehen und Rauch brannte in meiner Lunge. Bevor ich irgendwas sagen konnte, drückte mit Vater ein Tuch vors Gesicht und rannte mit mir aus dem Haus.

„Vater… Was ist los?“, fragte ich panisch. „Wo sind Dad? Und Arcturus und Ariana?“

„Albus holt die beiden. Jemand hat unser Haus angezündet.“

„WAS???“

In dem Moment stolperte Dad aus dem Haus. Tränen hatten Bahnen auf sein verdrecktet Gesicht gewaschen.

„Albus! Wo sind die Zwillinge?“, fragte Vater besorgt. Ich sah Dad an, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„WO sind Ariana und Arcturus??“

Anstatt zu antworten brach Dad bloß in Tränen aus. Da schien Vater zu verstehen.

„Nein… das… darf nicht… wahr sein… NEIN!!!“

„Das Feuer…. War… bei ihnen…. Ich konnte…. Nichts tun…“ Erst jetzt verstand ich auch. Meine kleinen, dreijährigen Geschwister waren ein Opfer der Flammen geworden.

„Es ist deine Schuld!!!!“, schrie Vater Dad an und zog seinen Zauberstab: „Jetzt STIRB!!!“

Die nächsten Momente vergingen wie in Zeitlupe. Ich hörte, wie Vater den unaussprechlichen Fluch des Todes aussprach und ich losrannte, um Dad das Leben zu retten.

 

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt ist die eigentliche Story vorbei. Einen kleinen Epilog wird es aber noch geben.   
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich sehe euch vielleicht in den Comments.   
> Vielen dank an alle Leser
> 
> Lg  
> Cap


	16. Epilog

_-Ein Jahr später-_

 

Eine dünne Schneeschicht säumte die Straße, die Albus durch das Dorf führte, in dem er einst gelebt hatte. Jeder seiner Wohnorte bis auf Hogwarts hatte ihm nichts als Unglück gebracht. In Mould-on-the-Wold wurde sein Vater verhaftet, weil er die Muggel angegriffen hatte, die seine Schwester verletzten. In Godric’s Hollow starben seine Mutter und seine Schwester. Und hier in Frostford waren seine Kinder gestorben. Genau ein Jahr war es jetzt her und noch immer traten Albus Tränen in die Augen, wenn er an Akius, Arcturus und Ariana dachte. Was für ein schönes Jahr hätten sie haben können. Akius hätte sein sechstes Schuljahr begonnen und die Zwillinge wären in den Muggel-Kindergarten gegangen und hätten Freunde gefunden. Doch alles wurde zerstört. Von Muggeln, die Angst vor dem Unterbekannten hatten. Es war die Angst vor unsere Magie, die sie zum Angriff antrieb. Was Muggel nicht kennen, greifen sie an. Das hatte Albus schon als Kind gelernt, als es darum ging, seine Zauberkräfte vor anderen Kindern geheim zu halten.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schaute Albus zu dem mittlerweile wieder aufgebauten Haus, dass er mit seiner Familie bewohnt hatte. Diese eine, kalte Winternacht hatte sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er war mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Dabei hatte er dunklen Rauch aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge kommen sehen. Schon da war ihm klar, für die beiden Dreijährigen gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Wichter war es, dass es wenigstens Gellert und Akius nach draußen schafften.

 

Das rostige Eisentor zum Friedhof quietschte laut, als Albus hindurchtrat. Zur Beerdigung der Kinder war er noch hier gewesen, hatte sich dann aber ganz seinem Leben in Hogwarts zugewandt. Am schwersten war es, nach dem verhängnisvollen Winter wieder zurück zu kehren. Die ganzen Schüler zu sehen, zu denen Akius nicht mehr gehörte. Cyril zu sich zu rufen, um ihm mit zu teilen, dass sein bester und fester Freund kurz vor Weihnachten gestorben war. Durch die Hand des eigenen Vaters.  
Ohne wirklich seinen Kopf zu heben, schaute Albus auf das Grab, dass sich die Geschwister teilten.

 

Akius Gellert Albus Grindelwald

*23.03.1900 +22.12.1915

 

Arcturus Grindelwald

*17.08.1912 +22.12.1915

 

Ariana Grindelwald

*17.08.1912 +22.12.1915

 

Albus ließ einen Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand erscheinen, den er auf dem schneebedeckten Boden ablegte. Wie gerne würde er jetzt, zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, mit seiner Familie im Wohnzimmer sitzen. Wie gerne würde er den Zwillingen vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer aus den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden vorlesen und Akius und Gellert zuschauen, wie sie einen Weihnachtsbaum schmückten. Wie gerne hätte er einfach seine Familie bei sich. Wie gerne hätte er niemals diesen Umzug nach Frostford in Betracht gezogen.  
Da riss ihn eine mehr als bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

 

„Dass du es überhaupt wagst, dich hier blicken zu lassen, Dumbledore.“

 

„Es war nicht meine Schuld, Grindelwald.“

** ENDE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt ist es also soweit. Zum ersten Mal kann ich ein ENDE unter meine Geschichte schreiben, an der ich länger als eine Woche geschrieben habe. Es ist ein tolles Gefühl. Ich danke jedem einzelnen Leser. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid auch bei meiner nächsten Geschichte "As close as Brothers" wieder am start.
> 
> LG  
> Captain Autistic


End file.
